Las Aventuras de Rias Gremory: La Doncella de las Rosas mas Hermosas
by Roy4
Summary: Acompaña a la joven Rias Gremory en una extraña aventura y travesia que le haran dar lo mejor de si misma y enfrentara a enemigos de los mas extraños y bizarros posible, en donde aprendera lo que significa ser toda una guerrera
1. El Comienzo

**Renuncia de derechos: La franquicia de Novelas Ligeras de High School DxD y la franquicia manga y anime de Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus respectivos **

**Un detalle a tomar en cuenta, este fic hará de onomatopeyas en varias partes para simular de forma cercana o fidedigna un manga o comic en cuanto a efectos especiales se refiere**

**Para los que no tienen idea de que son las onomatopeyas aquí una descripción clara **

**La onomatopeya es la imitación lingüística o representación de un sonido natural o de otro fenómeno acústico no discursivo. Según la Real Academia Española, es la imitación o recreación del sonido de algo en el vocablo que se forma para significarlo o vocablo que imita o recrea el sonido de la cosa o la acción nombrada. Ejemplos típicos de onomatopeyas son «bum», «pam», «bing»,«clic»,«clá» o «crac». También puede ser casos para referirse a fenómenos visuales como «zigzag»**

**Existen onomatopeyas en todos los idiomas aunque generalmente difieren de uno a otro, a veces radicalmente, ya que la mayoría de los sonidos no se pueden articular fonéticamente.**

**El idioma japonés es posiblemente la lengua más rica en onomatopeyas, ya que éstas se encuentran incorporadas en el habla cotidiana y son utilizadas tanto para describir sonidos como figuras o para enriquecer acciones. Existen así, por ejemplo, alrededor de diecisiete onomatopeyas para describir el acto de caminar, permitiendo discernir entre pequeños pasos de bebé, un paso acelerado o un caminar arrastrando los pies.**

**En la creación literaria, la onomatopeya busca reflejar algo más que el sonido; bien mediante palabras como en "el chasquido del látigo", el "borboteo de un líquido caliente", o el "chisporretear de la leña ardiendo", que además del sonido parecen reflejar la acción misma.**

**Las onomatopeyas pueden ser visuales o auditivas. Las visuales, utilizadas en la poesía de vanguardias desde Apollinaire, pueden utilizar la metáfora gráfica o caligrama. Las auditivas, empero, son las más usadas en la poesía clásica:**

**Las onomatopeyas son comúnmente utilizadas en historietas como efectos de sonido.**

**Para hacer más fácil la distinción de onomatopeyas de forma más clara, serán escritas en negro y en total mayúsculas por ejemplo: **

**¡BANG! ¡BOOM! ¡KA-BOOM! ¡ZOOM! ¡PUFF! ¡POW! ¡POP! ¡KA-POW!**

**Hasta en los diálogos de los personajes de vez en cuando habrá palabras o frases en concreto en negro que serán onomatopeyas **

**Esto es con el fin de darle un toque más dinámico al fic en general **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

**Arco 1: La Máscara de Piedra**

**Capítulo 1: 2 Poros opuestos**

En medio de una lluviosa noche en Suecia se puede ver en medio lo de una curva en las afueras de la ciudad de Estocolmo, una limosina volteada boca abajo y estrellada e al chófer de la misma muerto por un fuerte golpe, arriba en medio de la curva está un automóvil azul estacionado con las luces encendidas, del auto sale una pareja de casados que vieron la escena

— _Oh por dios, deberíamos ver si esas personas están bien_ — Insinúa el esposo bastante preocupado

— _Mejor dicho veamos todo el dinero que tengan guardado. Son gente adinerada, de seguro llevan cargando mucho dinero y si tienen joyas y diamantes debemos aprovechar en tomarlas _— Insinúa la esposa con mucho interés por el dinero

La pareja baja a ver la limosina más precisamente en el compartimento de la gente dueña del vehículo, por parte de la mujer ve en medio del suelo una caja negra que dentro tiene una especie de máscara de piedra que contiene un rubí en el frente de la misma

— _¿Que máscara más rara? ¿De seguro debe de valer una fortuna? _— Se pregunta a sí misma la mujer mientras revisaba la máscara para luego tirarlo al suelo un poco cerca de donde está el chófer muerto

Del lado del esposo abre la puerta para ver a una hermosa mujer ya muerta por haberse golpeado la cabeza con uno de los bombillos y entre sus brazos carga a una bebe pelirroja que llora fuertemente

— _Es terrible, esta mujer murió para proteger a está bebe_ — Dijo el esposo muy alarmado

— _¿A quién carajo le importa esa bebe? Ya tenemos suficiente con una mocosa que siempre se la pasa pidiendo leche todas las noches teniendo 2 años que espero que cuando cumpla 3 ya no joda más. Tomemos todo lo de valor antes que venga alguien más_ — Ordena de manera déspota la mujer mientras abre del otro lado de la puerta y ve a un hombre pelirrojo inconsciente por el golpe que se dio — _Pero que hombre tan apuesto tenemos aquí. Tal vez debí haberme con esté que si tiene dinero en vez de este pendejo inservible que no medio tiene_ — Pensó la mujer con mucha malicia mientras ve en el hombre pelirrojo un anillo que tiene e intenta tomarlo hasta que inesperadamente el hombre despierta y sujeta la mano de la mujer

— _¿Ustedes vinieron a ayudarnos?_ — Pregunta seriamente el pelirrojo

— _Así es, vimos que la limosina se estrelló e inmediatamente bajamos para ver si estaban bien_ — Responde de forma preocupada la mujer

— _Gracias a dios por ayudarnos, nos han salvado la vida a mi esposa y amada hija. No se cómo agradecerlos_ — Dijo el pelirrojo muy agradecido

— _No se preocupe por mí y por mi esposo, simplemente venimos a ayudar nada más _— Dijo la mujer aparentando bondad

— _Insisto, si quieren una recompensa por tal acto de bondad, solo tienen que preguntar cualquier cosa_ — Insiste el pelirrojo

— _Ha pero que tipo tan idiota, manipularlo será más fácil de lo que pensé_ — Pensó la mujer con total malicia

— _Disculpa señor, su esposa sufrió un terrible golpe, pero la bebe está bien, no tiene un rasguño _— Responde el esposo cargando a la bebe en sus manos

— _Muchas gracias, cuándo vuelva a la mansión mi esposa y yo les daremos su merecida recompensa_ — Insinúa el pelirrojo muy animado

— _Lo lamento señor pero... su esposa falleció, ella falleció a costa de salvar a su hija señor _— Dijo el esposo muy apenado

El pelirrojo se conmociono ante tal noticia y casi iba a estallar en llanto por la muerte de su esposa, pero al ver que su hija sigue viva se calmó un poco

— _No los culpo por tal cosa, al menos se salvó una vida que es lo importante_ — Dijo el pelirrojo con varias lágrimas en el rostro

Con la máscara de piedra tirada en el piso, este al recibir unas gotas de la sangre del chófer provoca una extraña reacción que de forma sorpresiva le sale como unas grandes púas que tal vez serviría como un instrumento de tortura... o para algo más

—_Mi nombre es Lord Gremory. Por favor deme su nombre antes de que pierda la consciencia de nuevo_— Suplica el pelirrojo de nombre Lord Gremory

—_Me llamo Rachel Brando él es mi esposo Sebastián Brando_— Se presenta la mujer de nombre Rachel

—_Un gusto conocerlo señor Gremory_— Se presenta Sebastián de manera cortes

—_Yo, Lord nunca olvidare mi deuda_—Dijo Lord Gremory ya a punto de perder la consciencia

Desde esa noche seria el inicio de un acontecimiento que marcaría el destino de la familia Gremory de por vida

* * *

9 Años pasaron y en pleno día y en una gran mansión se encuentra el señor Lord Gremory de aspecto un poco más madura con una pequeña barba roja, en medio de una terraza contemplando a lo que sería a una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos color verde que corretea alegremente en el patio de la mansión persiguiendo a un perro Golden de pelaje amarillo claro

Su nombre Rías Gremory

— _Papa ¿Puedo ir a pasear por la ciudad? _— Pregunta alegremente la pequeña Rías

—_Está bien Rías, pero procurar no llegar tarde a la mansión_— Responde Lord Gremory muy calmado

—_Gracias papa. Vámonos Danny_— Dijo Rías mientras corre fuera de la mansión junto a su perro Danny

* * *

En la ciudad se puede ver un departamento que dentro se encuentra Rachel acostada en su cama muy enferma de Sida, en la misma habitación se encuentra una hermosa joven de 12 años de cabello azul oscuro que lee una revista tranquilamente en un sofá

Su nombre Reynare Brando

— _¡Reynare! ¡Ven aquí ahora! ¡No me ignores Reynare! ¡Te lo ordeno!_ — Exclama Rachel muy alterada

— _¿Quieres que te de tu medicina mamá?_ — Pregunta Reynare con calma mientras guarda su revista

— _Esa mierda de medicina no me va curarme del sida. Tráeme el whisky que estoy sedienta carajo _— Responde de muy mala gana Rachel mientras bebe del whisky que pidió

* * *

Dentro de la mansión de los Gremory el señor Lord y su hija Rías están sentados comiendo filete. Lord come de forma educada como todo un caballero, pero su hija Rías por su parte come la comida de forma casi salvaje atragantándose toda la comida a lo bestia

—_Por favor Rías, cuida tus modales_— Dijo Lord Gremory muy serio

—_Hmm… Lo siento papa_— Dijo Rías apenada mientras se limpia la boca con un pañuelo

* * *

En un restaurante se puede ver a Reynare teniendo una partida de póker con un hombre adulto

—_3 Ases, ya gane_— Dijo Reynare mostrando sus cartas

—_Grr… Toma_— Dijo el señor molesto por haber perdido mientras le lanza un billete de 100 euros y Reynare toma el billete hasta que el tipo de forma cruel le agarra la cabeza golpeándola con la mesa —_ ¿Te gusta esto putita? _— Pregunta con mucha malicia y burla mientras que Reynare empuña su mano derecha con mucha furia

* * *

En medio de un barrio se ve a un joven rubio siendo apaleado sin piedad por 2 chicos de su edad

— _Vamos demuéstrame que eres hombre _— Insinúa de forma burlesca de aspecto de matón que golpea en el estómago al chico rubio

—_Por favor lo siento, perdón por decir que ustedes son vándalos ¿Podrían devolverme mi figura de acción?_— Pide clemencia el chico rubio mientras se sujeta ambas manos en el tórax

—_HAHAHA Ya tu edad aun sigues jugando con muñecas ¿Acaso tu mami te dio dinero para comprarte tu juguete?_— Comenta de forma descarada un chico de aspecto obeso que en su mano derecha carga un robot de juguete marca Gundam

—_No dejare que unos vándalos como ustedes se lleven mi figura de acción_— Dijo con convicción el chico rubio para luego recibir un golpe en la cara por parte del matón

—_He… Supongo que ser un vándalo tiene sus recompensas ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Ya se! ¡Hagámoslo explotar! Quiero ver si tiene una función de autodestrucción_— Responde el matón alzando el robot de juguete

— _¡ALTO AHÍ!_— Grita Rías a lo lejos y corre hacia donde esta los chicos para dar un fuerte cabezazo al matón haciéndole caer el juguete y luego le muerde el brazo al chico obeso

—_Maldita mocosa ¿Quién te crees que eres?_— Pregunta el matón muy molesto

—_Me llamo Rías Gremory y no permitiré que unos rufianes como ustedes anden golpeando a gente inocente_— Responde Rías con mucha convicción cubriendo al chico rubio

—_¿Gremory? Debemos de irnos o nos meteríamos en un gran lio_— Insinúa el chico obeso y comienza a correr

—_¡No me importa si eres de una familia adinerada! ¡Pero nadie se mete conmigo y vive para contarlo!_— Exclama el matón furioso queriendo golpear a Rías hasta que el chico rubio lo detiene momentáneamente y le da un golpe a la cara e este decide de una vez correr

—_Guau estuviste increíble al golpear a ese delincuente en la cara_— Comenta Rías muy emocionada

—_Gracias… supongo _— Responde el chico rubio algo desanimado mientras recoge su juguete

—_¿No pareces de aquí? ¿De dónde eres?_— Pregunta Rías muy curiosa

—_Soy de Japón y me llamo Yuto Kiba y tengo 10 años, mi familia se acaba de mudarse hace un mes_— Se presenta el chico rubio de nombre Yuto Kiba

—_¿Y que es ese muñeco de que te estaban molestando?_— Pregunta Rías señalando el juguete de Kiba

—_Esto, es una figura de acción que me regalo mi padre en mi último cumpleaños, es de edición limitada_— Responde Kiba enseñando su robot Gundam

—_Ya veo, primera vez que conozco a un japonés, mi papa me dicen que en Japón se fabrican todo tipo de aparatos de la mejor calidad_— Dijo Rías de forma informal

— _Bueno, eso suelen me suelen decirme en la escuela a donde estoy estudiando, pero eso es solo una exageración a mi parecer _— Responde Kiba un poco confundido mientras se rasca la nuca

—_¿Crees que podamos ser amigos? Primera vez que conozco a un extranjero_— Insinúa Rías

—_Ok… tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión nos veamos o tal vez mañana. Me iré a mi casa antes que mis padres se preocupen por mí. Fue un placer conocerte Rías _— Se despide Kiba mientras camina en dirección hacia su hogar

Una nueva amistad se acaba de forjar entre la joven Rías Gremory y el joven Yuto Kiba

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de las Brando, Rachel aún sigue en cama y su salud ha empeorado

—_Tráeme el whisky que estoy sedienta_— Ordena Rachel de forma déspota

— _¿Sabes mamá? Las cosas hubieran sido mejor si fueses más considerada con todo el mundo. Tengo que recordar porqué papá nos abandonó_— Dijo Reynare de forma reflexiva

— _Siempre dices la misma mierda desde que ese pendejo se suicidó, por qué no podía pagar la pensión del divorcio al igual que los otros 3 inútiles que le siguieron después _— Dijo Rachel con mucha desgana

— _Todos esos hombres los dejaste en la ruina tras haberte casado con cada uno de ellos para después divorciarte de ellos e incriminarlos para que paguen grandes cuotas_ — Dijo Reynare con total desagrado

— _Si te sirve de consuelo, diré que hace 8 años iba a robarle a una familia rica que tuvieron un accidente automovilístico pero uno de ellos sobrevivieron y creyeron que iba a salvarle la vida, incluso propuso que en caso de que no pudiera cuidarte tu vayas a vivir con ésa familia como una muestra de gratitud _— Responde Rachel con un poco de calma

— _¿Me estás diciendo que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía la oportunidad de vivir con gente rica y tener todo lo que podía soñar? ¿Porque me lo dices ahora? _— Pregunta Reynare muy indignada

— _Por qué en ese entonces estaba casada con tu verdadero padre y ese sujeto tiene un extraño voto de no volverse a casarse, lo más probable es que dijo esa mierda para casarse con mujeres ricas_ — Responde Rachel de forma directa

— _Al menos ese tipo fue inteligente en no casarse con una mujer como mi madre — _Pensó Reynare muy irritada — _¿Y cómo se hace llamar esa familia que rescataste hace 8 años?_ — Pregunta muy curiosa

— _Se hacen llamar la familia Gremory. Te pido que para mañana vayas con esa familia y vivas con ellos, es más podría ser que mientras vivas con ellos te conviertas en alguien rica y con mucho dinero, hasta te volverías una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo con todo lo que uno soñaría... Uuggh..._ — Insinúa Rachel de forma convincente hasta que repentinamente sufre de un ataque al corazón por problemas con el alcohol que termina con su vida

Al día siguiente en plena tarde se ve a Reynare vestida con ropa de funeral en frente a la tumba de su difunta madre

— _Típico de alguien como tú, siempre pensando en ti misma incluso en momentos como este, hasta me avergüenza ser tu hija y parecerte a ti madre. Puss... Ojalá te estén violando en el infierno por puta_ — Dijo Reynare delante de la tumba de su madre Rachel para luego escupirle y encima enseñar el dedo medio en señal de odio

* * *

Al siguiente día en la mansión de los Gremory, se ve a Rías correteando por la entrada de la mansión junto a su perro Danny

—_¿Sera verdad que tendré una hermana?_— Se pregunta Rías mientras corre con su perro muy alegre

**¡RUUUUUUNNN!**

En la entrada de la mansión se ve llegar un taxi amarillo que se estaciona en frente de la puerta principal, luego la puerta derecha del taxi es abierta con mucha violencia para luego verse unamaleta negra ser lanzado hacia el suelo y…

**¡FUUUMM!**

**¡TAP! ¡TAP!**

Del taxi sale Reynare dando un salto para aterriza de forma triunfal dando también una gran entrada e mira a Rías con una mirada fulminante e imponente

**¡HAAAH!**

—_¿Quién eres? ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¿Tú debes de ser Reynare Brando?_— Pregunta muy emocionada Rías

— Y tú debes de ser Rías Gremory— Comenta Reynare

—_Es un gusto conocerte Reynare, esperemos que nos podamos llevarnos bien_— Dijo Rías muy optimista

**¡WHOOH! ¡WHOOH!**

—_¡Danny! Esta es mi mascota Danny. No te preocupes que no muerde_— Dijo Rías mientras le enseña su perro Golden a Reynare y este se acercan hasta donde están las 2, pero…

**¡POW!**

Reynare le da una fuerte patada al hocico tirando el perro hacia el suelo

— _¡Danny! ¿¡Porque demonios le hiciste eso a Danny!?_— Pregunta Rías molesta ante tal acto de violencia hacia su perro

—_Con que esta es la heredera de la fortuna de los Gremory… Es solo una niña mimada que vive de todo lo que quiere. Todo lo que necesito hacer es hacerla sentir como si su vida no valiera nada_— Pensó Reynare mientras analizaba a Rías

—_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_— Pregunta seriamente Lord Gremory acompañado de su mayordomo y una criada

—_Lo siento mucho. El perro vino hacia mí y solo me defendí a cuenta propia_— Responde Reynare de forma educada y aparentando estar muy apenada dejando a Rías confundida por tal cambio de actitud

* * *

Dentro de la mansión los mayordomos y las criadas junto a Lord Gremory le dan una cómoda bienvenida a Reynare

—_Bienvenida, Reynare. De ahora en adelante eres parte de nuestra familia_— Se presenta Lord Gremory de forma muy cordial ante Reynare— _Damas y Caballeros, esta es Reynare Brando. Hija de las personas que salvaron mi vida. Trátenla como lo harían con Rías_— Se da una pequeña vuelta para informar ante los mayordomos y criadas

—_Como lo ordene señor_— Responde uno de los mayordomos mientras este junto a otros y unas criadas asentían cordialmente

—_Reynare, siéntete libre de vivir aquí como lo hace Rías_— Dijo Lord Gremory

—_Estoy increíblemente agradecida de su hospitalidad, Lord Gremory_— Dijo Reynare de forma educada mientras asentía

—_Es una lástima que su madre haya fallecido de un ataque al corazón y lamento de que su padre se suicidara, espero que te reconfortes con nosotros y te lleves bien con Rías como si fuesen hermanas_— Dijo Lord Gremory poniéndose atrás de Rías tomándola de los hombros —_Rías, no te preocupes por lo de Danny _— Le comenta a su hija Rías

— _Bueno… Puede que yo también me asuste si un perro extraño viniera hacia mí corriendo, pero de seguro no le respondería con una patada como lo hiso Reynare, eso no está bien _— Comenta Rías un poco confundida — _Pero espero que se disculpe de lo que, aunque como vamos a vivir juntas lo más probables es que lleguemos a ser amigas_— Pensó Rías muy creída de que Reynare se disculpara de su acto

—_Te mostrare tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómoda_— Dijo Lord Gremory mientras sube hacia las escaleras

—_Por su puesto será un placer _— Dijo Reynare gustosa mientras sube por las escaleras hasta detenerse momentáneamente al ver una máscara de piedra que le llamo mucho la atención, luego se da la vuelta a ver que Rías intenta recogerle su maleta a lo que esta le agarra la mano y le aprieta fuertemente —_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso dije que podías tocar mi maleta? Además aleja tus sucias manos de mis cosas ¡Niña tonta_! — Exclama de forma cortante y molesta mientras tira de la mano de Rías tirándola hacia el suelo

—_¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Solo quería llevar tu maleta por ti_— Pregunta Rías muy triste a casi a punto de estallar en llanto

—_Tengo sirviente para hacerlo que son mejores que tu_— Responde de muy mala gana Reynare y comienza a agarrarle la oreja derecha izquierda de Rías para susurrarle lo siguiente —_ Escúchame bien, sé que solo estas actuando así como lo haces para dejar a la niña nueva en su lugar ¿No es así? Pero te advierto niña que hoy las cosas serán diferentes en donde yo seré la numero 1 en todo. No me importa quien seas, pero no dejare que te entrometas en mi camino _— Insinúa de forma muy asertiva y dura

— _No entiendo bien lo que dices, si solo quería ser tu amiga_— Responde Rías muy tiste y sin entender nada de lo del plan de Reynare

—_Una cosa más. Detesto a los perros. No les tengo miedo, pero me enferma lo aduladores que pueden llegar a ser, por lo que mantén a ese perro callejero fuera de mi vista_— Insinúa Reynare muy amenazadora

—_¿Qué están haciendo ustedes 2? Podrían apresurarse_— Pregunta Lord Gremory desde el segundo piso

—_Sí señor, disculpa por mi demora _— Responde Reynare volviendo a su faceta educada mientras vuelve a caminar hacia las escaleras para llegar a donde esta Lord Gremory

Con la llegada de Reynare, la vida de Rías daría un muy amargo cambio

En la sala de la mansión se ve a Rías y a Reynare resolviendo una serie de problemas matemáticas y una serie de preguntas de cosas de cultura general pero Rías responde mal algunos problemas e algunas preguntas provocando que su padre le pegue con una regla

—_¡Cometiste otro error Rías! ¡Mira a Reynare! ¡Ella respondió más de 20 preguntas correctas y resolvió más de 15 ejercicios en poco tiempo! _— Exclama Lord Gremory de forma muy estricta y autoritaria ante Rías

—_Pero papa, Reynare es mayor que yo, debe de tener más experiencia que yo_— Dijo Rías dolida

—_Eso no es excusa para justificar tus equivocaciones, he visto niñas menores que tú que responden correctamente ejercicios y preguntas más difíciles que estas_— Responde Reynare de forma educada mientras sigue resolviendo los problemas matemáticos de cada hoja

En la hora de la cena el señor Lord Gremory y Reynare comen de forma y placentera su filete mientras que Rías come de forma bestial su comida y por error derrama su jugo de uva en la mesa

—_¡Rías! ¿Te haces llamar a ti misma una chica con clase? ¡Tus modales son desastrosos! _— Exclama entre molesto y decepcionado Lord Gremory golpeando la mesa ante los pésimos modales de Rías —_Rías ya termino. Por favor retire su plato ¡No tienes cena hoy! ¡La llegada de Reynara me ha hecho ver lo mucho que te he consentido como padre! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Rías!¡Deberías aprender de Reynare que se comporta como toda una dama!_— Chasquea los dedos para ordenarle a uno de los mayordomos que le retire la cena de Rías y está muy triste se pone a llorar e corre directo a su habitación

—_Niña estúpida _— Dijo Reynare en voz baja mientras bebe de su jugo de uva

* * *

Pasaron 3 meses desde la llegada de Reynare y Rías se ha inscrito en una escuela de Karate inaugurado por el papa de Kiba, para Rías fue una forma de saciar sus frustraciones del mal trato sufrido por parte de Reynare e incluso ha progresado mucho desde su primer día al grado que alcanzo a ser cinta amarilla

—_**¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡TORYA! **_— Exclama Rías mientras da varios golpes de karate al aire en medio de su sección de entrenamiento y lleva vestido un dogi blanco con una cinta amarilla

—_Es impresionante que a su edad tenga tanto entusiasmo por aprender karate_— Comenta un señor mayor de cabello rubio que viste un dogi con cinta negra que es el encargado de la escuela y padre de Kiba que mira la sección de entrenamiento de Rías

—_Pues si mal lo recuerdo ella vino aquí porque yo se lo propuse hace ya 3 meses atrás, me dijo que acababa de tener una hermanastra que no la trataba muy bien y que parece que abusa mucho de ella por lo que recomendé que si quisiera aprender artes marciales para relajarse _— Dijo Kiba estando de lado de su padre

—_Bueno hijo, las artes marciales siempre han servido para entrenar la mente y para despejar toda duda que lo atormente, pero veo que tu amiga se lo toma muy en serio, hasta creo que dentro de poco te superara a ti Kiba hahaha_— Dijo el padre de Kiba de forma humorística

—_No es para tanto papa, yo apenas soy cinta verde hehe_— Responde Kiba—_Ya es humillante quesea malo en karate, pero sería muy humillante que una niña menor que yo me supere _— Pensó muy nervioso

—_Ya termine mi entrenamiento maestro_— Dijo Rías haciendo la reverencia de karateka

— _Muy bien Rías has hecho un buen progreso. Por ahora dejemos el entrenamiento hasta hoy, puedes volver mañana _— Dijo el padre de Kiba

Saliendo de la escuela de karate, Rías y Kiba pasean por la ciudad tranquilamente hasta que Rías se pone a ver varias rosas de una florería que le llamo mucho a atención

—_Que bonitas_— Dijo Rías mientras apreciaba las rosas de colores rojo, azul, rosado, rosado oscuro, rosado ligero, morado, borgoña, amarillo, naranja, gris, blanco y negro

—_De verdad sí que son hermosas esas rosas_—Dijo Kiba que se pone de lado de Rías para apreciar bien las rosas de varios colores

Rías se dispone a querer agarrar una rosa roja, pero al hacerlo sin querer se pica un dedo por las espinas de la rosa y comienza a derramar un poco de sangre por el dedo

—_¿Te lastimaste Rías?_— Pregunta Kiba muy preocupado por la reciente herida de Rías

—_Las rosas por muy hermosas que sean, contienen espinas que pueden doler mucho_— Recito de forma poética un misterioso chico que lleva una rosa roja en la mano y que está en la entrada de la florería

Los chicos se fijan en el misterioso chico y este en cuestión lleva vestido de un traje muy elegante de un conjunto de ropa azul oscura, pero lo que más llamo la atención era el aspecto físico del hombre que se le puede denominar como "Hermoso" su cabello como también ojos son de color celeste, su piel es de tez blanca y sus labios son de un rosado suave dando en si un aspecto delicado y natural

—_¿Quién eres?_— Pregunta Kiba intrigado

—_Mi nombre es algo que he olvidado a lo largo de los años, pero por mi apariencia me apodan Afrodita debido a mi belleza_—Se presenta el misterioso chico de nombre o apodo mejor denominado Afrodita

—_¿Afrodita? ¿Cómo la diosa griega de la belleza?_— Comenta Kiba curioso

—_Exacto niño, aunque prefiero no presumir de mi aspecto físico_— Dijo Afrodita mientras alza hacia a su lado izquierdo la rosa roja que porta

—_¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no le gusta eso?_— Pregunta Rías muy interesada mientras se queda viendo de forma hipnótica al joven Afrodita

—_Niña se te está sangrando el dedo_— Comenta Afrodita al ver unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el dedo de Rías

—_Oh dios ¿De casualidad tienes una bandita?_— Pregunta Rías algo apenada mientras se cubre la herida con la otra mano. Afrodita camina hacia ella y usa una servilleta que llevaba en su bolsillo para cubrir la herida de Rías

—_Listo. Te recomiendo que para la próxima tengas más cuidado al querer agarrar una rosa_— Comenta Afrodita ya después de haber atendido la herida a Rías

— _Gracias, por cierto ¿Por qué no te gustan sobre lo de tu apariencia?_—Dijo Rías volviendo hacer su pregunta

—_Veo que estas muy interesada en saberlo, pues para mí la verdadera belleza reside en la fuerza y en el poder mismo, no hay nada más hermoso que una persona sea muy fuerte y muestre su valor a la hora. Cosas tan banales como la belleza física son pasajeras pero la fuerza es algo que siempre permanece vigente a todo momento _— Responde Afrodita con mucha convicción y cierto aire de inspiración que llega a impresionar a Rías

—_Qué respuesta más extraña_— Pensó Kiba con una gota en la nuca

—_Guau ¿Entonces soy hermosa porque soy fuerte?_— Insinúa Rías señalándose a sí misma muy sonriente

—_¿Eres fuerte? ¿En qué sentido?_— Pregunta Afrodita muy curioso

—_Practico karate desde hace 3 meses, he entrenado mucho desde ese entonces incluso mi maestro me dijo que progresado a una gran velocidad, hace poco fui ascendida a cinta amarilla. Eso me hace una persona fuerte_— Responde Rías muy alegre

—_Hahaha ya veo, con que a eso te referías. Puedo decir que para tu edad puede que seas alguien fuerte, pero conozco a muchas personas que son muy fuertes. Dime niña ¿Cómo te llamas? _—Vuelve a preguntar Afrodita con ligero sarcasmo

—_Me llamo Rías. Rías Gremory de la familia Gremory y es un placer conocerlo señor Afrodita_— Se presenta Rías de forma muy educada como con muchos ánimos a la vez

—_Hmmm… Interesante, no me imaginaba que fueses miembro de una de las familias más prestigiosas de esta ciudad y más a encontrarla en un lugar como este y en una situación como esta_— Dijo Afrodita con aparentada sorpresa y un poco de asombro

—_Pues… Acababa de salir de mi clase de karate y vi esas hermosas flores_— Explica Rías mientras señala las flores que vio hace rato

—_Ya veo, que encuentro de lo más inesperado ¿Y para que practicas artes marciales si se puede saber?_— Pregunta Afrodita muy interesado

—_Practico artes marciales como una forma de entrenar mi mente y sacar todas mis frustraciones y volverme fuerte para que nadie este abusando de mí, en especial cierta persona_— Responde Rías con mucha determinación y convicción

—_Interesante respuesta Rías, a decir verdad veo en ti mucha determinación en tu forma de expresarte, hasta creo que tienes potencial para volverte más fuerte_— Comenta Afrodita

—_¿De verdad cree eso? Que pueda volverme más fuerte y con ello más hermosa todavía_— Insinúa Rías muy animada teniendo un brillo en los ojos

—_Tal vez si o tal vez puedes volverte a convertirte en algo mejor de lo que aspiras. Me despido Rías Gremory, espero que te puedas volverte más fuerte y con ello más hermosa, puede que nos vayamos a ver en otra ocasión y puede que cuando eso pase ya te hayas vuelto una chica muy fuerte _— Se despide Afrodita dando su rosa roja a Rías mientras camina hacia otra dirección dejando a los 2 solos

—_Pero que tipo tan extraño _— Comenta Kiba preocupado

—_¿No crees que es muy genial ese Afrodita? Viste lo apuesto que se ve y mira la rosa que me dio ¿No es hermosa?_— Insinúa Rías muy emocionada

— _No lo sé Rías, ese tipo me da mala espina _— Responde Kiba con seriedad

—_¿Crees que nos podamos encontrar?_— Pregunta Rías con mucho brillo en los ojos

—_Puede ser posible… pero no creo que sea recomendable que te encuentres con ese tipo_— Responde Kiba muy serio

—_¿Por qué Kiba? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?_— Pregunta Rías muy extrañada ante la actitud de Kiba

—_¿Estas consciente que no es bueno hablar con extraños? Es más, que hay si ese tipo es de esos que se llevan a las niñas a su casa y les hacen cosas horribles como lo dicen por la televisión_— Responde Kiba muy preocupado

—_Entiendo lo que dices Kiba. Mi papa siempre me ha advertido de ese tipo de personas todos las veces que me voy diciendo que no hable con extraños. Pero Afrodita no es ningún extraño hasta nos dio su nombre _—Dijo Rías con notoria inocencia

—_Solo dijo su apodo, y que hay sí lo hizo al propósito para esconder su verdadera identidad y todo eso de que olvido su verdadero nombre sea una farsa para engañar a la gente y que la policía no lo pueda encontrar_— Responde Kiba alarmado

— _Sabes Kiba, creo que vez demasiadas películas de policías y crímenes, además Afrodita no es tan malo hasta me atendió mi herida y me regalo esta rosa _— Explica Rías mientras le enseña a Kiba la rosa roja que le regalo Afrodita

—_No lo sé. Solo sé que ese Afrodita o si ese es su verdadero nombre, solo no me inspira confianza para nada_— Dijo Kiba dando la mirada hacia un lado mientras se rasca la nuca

—_¿Por cierto Kiba? Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial ¿Quieres saber cómo es?_— Insinúa Rías muy motivada

* * *

Al día siguiente en un parque público se ve a Rías vestida con su uniforme de karateka en medio de lo que parece ser un ring improvisado en donde su amigo Kiba hace de réferi y anunciador

— _Pasen, pasen a ver quién se atreve a enfrentarse a la gran Rías Gremory a una pelea mano a mano_ — Dijo Kiba mientras presenta Rías quien esta se torna muy confiada de sí misma, por otro lado hay una audiencia de varios chicos que veían algunos muy incrédulos y otros con notorio temor a Rías

— _Es increíble lo fuerte que es esa niña_ — Comenta muy nervioso un chico de complexión delgada

— _Ni que lo digas, ya lleva como 10 peleas y todas las gano con mucha facilidad. Como ese chico que le rompió la nariz_ — Dijo un chico que lleva lentes que señala al delincuente que molestaba a Kiba hace 3 meses con lo del Gundam que yace inconsciente con una terrible herida en la nariz

— _¿Acaso no hay alguien fuerte por aquí? Todos los chicos del barrio son todos unos debiluchos ¿Podría haber alguien que de verdad es fuerte?_ — Alardea Rías con notoria arrogancia

— _Yo me ofrezco a luchar. Puede que sea algo divertido _— Se propone Reynare caminando entre la pequeña multitud hasta entrar al ring poniéndose en frente de Rías

— _Vaya, vaya con que quieres pelear contra mí_ — Dijo Rías de forma arrogante — _Este es el momento perfecto para hacerle pagar por todo el mal que me ha hecho_ — Pensó muy segura de sí misma

— _Si la humillo aquí junto a toda esta gente le dejaría una herida psicológica que la marcaria de por vida_ — Pensó Reynare con mucha malicia mientras observa a los espectadores

La pelea comienza y Rías se lanza a atacar dando una serie coordinada de golpes directos a Reynare mientras que esta las esquiva sin problemas

— _Esquiva todo lo que quieras, que te daré tu merecido golpe por ser mala conmigo durante todo este tiempo_ — Pensó Rías muy molesta mientras intenta golpear de forma efectiva a Reynare

— _Ha típico de una niña estúpida como tú, puede que seas buena en las artes marciales, pero tus ataques simplones no se compara con alguien como yo que se crío en los barrios más peligrosos_ — Pensó Reynare muy confiada de sí misma mientras esquiva con mucha facilidad los ataques de Rías y esta después de dar un golpe de derecha e haber fallado, Reynare da un fuerte codazo en la mano

— _¡AAAHHH! _— Grita Rías de dolor tras recibir el golpe

**¡KA-POW!**

Tras el codazo Reynare da una fuerte patada directo al rostro de Rías tirándola hacia el suelo, luego aprovechando que está en el suelo da una cruel serie de pisadas directo al estómago de manera sádica

— _HAHAHA ¿Acaso crees que me ibas a ganar? Eh niña estúpida HAHAHA _— Insinúa Reynare de manera descarada mientras le pisotea el estómago a Rías y esta grita por cada pisada que recibe

— _¡Detente! ¡La pelea ya término! ¡Por favor ya para! ¿¡Acaso no vez que puedes matarla!?_ — Exclama Kiba muy alterado mientras ve como Rías es apaleada sin piedad alguna por su propia hermanastra

— _¡Cállate Puto! Nadie pidió la opinión de alguien tan escandaloso ¿No vez que me estoy divirtiéndome con mi hermanita? _— Responde Reynare de muy mala gana mientras sigue pisoteando a Rías

Kiba se dispone a intervenir queriendo separar a las de forma brusca pero Reynare sin pensarlo le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro y luego le agarra del cuello

— _¿Quién te dijo interfirieras pendejo? Si algo detesto es a la gente que me interrumpa. Para la próxima ten buenos modales _— Comenta Reynare y le un fuerte golpe a la cara a Kiba lanzándolo contra el suelo, Rías al ver esa escena comienza a levantarse de poco a poco dejando a Reynare un poco confundida

— _¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?_ — Pregunta Reynare intrigada

— _Pu-puedes gol-pe-arme o insul-tarme, pero no permi-tire que lasti-mes a mi amigo_ — Dijo Rías con fuerte convicción pero notoriamente muy adolorida

— _Esto es malo, si sigue teniendo una actitud así de determinada podría volverse todo un obstáculo para mis planes, necesitó romperle su espíritu para que no vuelva a actuar de esa forma _— Pensó Reynare muy alarmada

Rías con lo que le queda de fuerzas va a paso lento hacia Reynare para intentar dar un golpe pero falla nuevamente y Reynare le agarra del cuello alzándola en lo alto y

**¡POW!**

Le propina un fuerte golpe que termina por dejarla totalmente inconsciente

— _HAHAHA ¡Ahí lo tienes niña estúpida! ¡Tú y tu amigo son unos completos debiluchos que ni sirvieron de calentamiento! HAHAHA_ — Exclama Reynara tras su repentina victoria y ve que entre los espectadores muchos de ellos están horrorizados por la pelea

— _Pensé que la pelirroja era fuerte, pero lo que hizo esta fue muy cruel_ — Comento un chico de complexión delgada muy preocupado por el estado de Rías y Kiba

— _Lo que acababa de hacer es digna de toda una criminal, parecía que iba con todas las intenciones de querer matarla por puro placer_ — Comenta un chico con lentes muy horrorizado

— _¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿No deberían de estar celebrando mi victoria ahora mismo? Si acabo de darle una paliza a esa presumida del karate y a su amigo_ — Insinúa Reynare ante los espectadores

— _Estás loca, si lo que acabas de hacer no fue para nada justo_ — Responde un tanto nervioso un chico de aspecto obeso

— _¿Justo dices? Pufff... Si esa niña ya había derrotado a varios inútiles que no servían para nada y por ello se creía la gran cosa de ser fuerte. Alguien tenía que bajarle los humos_ — Comenta Reynare con fastidio

— _Pero si la pelirroja a diferencia de ti no era tan bestia cuando peleaba con sus demás oponentes y en cambio tú la masacraste sin piedad alguna_ — Responde un chico de lentes muy disgustado

— _Lo que sea. Lo único que importa es que gane. Me largo de este aburrido lugar_ — Dijo Reynare muy arrogante mientras se va del lugar dejando unos malheridos Rías y Kiba

* * *

3 Horas pasaron y en medio del parque se ven a Rías e Kiba vendados mientras ambos despiertan

— _¿Por qué estoy vendada? _— Pregunta Rías muy curiosa

— _Fui yo quien te puso esas vendas_ — Responde Afrodita estando sentado en uno de los bancos

— _¡Afrodita! ¿Por qué esta aquí?_ — Pregunta Rías muy impresionada

— _Mientras paseaba por la ciudad vi a ti y a tu amigo tirados en el suelo, iba a preguntar del por qué estaban así y note las heridas que tienen por lo que inmediatamente trate sus heridas lo más pronto posible, al menos sus heridas no son graves_ — Responde Afrodita de forma calmada

— _Este tipo en serio que es extrañó, aparece de la nada así sin más para tratar nuestras heridas_ — Pensó Kiba mientras ve de forma sospechosa a Afrodita

— _¡Muchas gracias Afrodita! Es usted una muy buena persona_ — Exclama Rías muy agradecida

— _Por cierto he notado que tienes varios golpes, incluso he escuchado de una niña que estaba retando a varias personas a pelear ¿Acaso eras tú?_ — Pregunta Afrodita de forma interrogativa

— _Si fui yo. Vera es que se me ocurrió querer retar a varios chicos del barrio para probar mi fuerza, inclusive he derrotado a más de 10 chicos sin problema alguno. Todo iba bien hasta que vino una chica muy mala que me dio una paliza de la forma más cobarde posible_ — Responde Rías con desagrado

— _Hmmm… ¿Cómo así?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Afrodita muy curioso

— _Primero me lance a atacar con golpes directos y ella los esquivaba con facilidad, luego me dio un codazo en mi mano derecha y después me pateo la cara dejándome en el suelo y luego me empezó a pisotearme en el estómago y fue horrible. Mi amigo Kiba quiso intervenir pero la muy desgraciada le golpeo y me quise levantar para querer dar pelea pero ella me agarro por el cuello y me golpeo haciendo que perdiera la pelea y con ello la consciencia _— Explica Rías con lujo y detalle lo que paso dejando un poco impresionado a Afrodita

— _Me impresiona saber que alguien como tu haya pasado por tal paliza, normalmente alguien después de haber recibido tal paliza debería estar hospitalizado, pero en tu caso veo que tienes mucha resistencia_ — Comenta Afrodita un poco impresionado

— _¿Entonces quieres decir que soy una persona fuerte? _— Pregunta Rías muy alegre

— _Diría que si lo eres por lo que me acabas de contar. Pero si de verdad quieres ser fuerte entonces tendrías que ser mi discípula hahaha_ — Responde Afrodita de forma sarcástica

— _Entonces seré su discípula si tanto gusta _— Propone Rías muy determinada

— _No hablaras en serio, si supieras de que consiste mi entrenamiento de seguro renunciarías de inmediato_ — Dijo Afrodita con un poco de desconcierto

— _Hablo muy en serio, no importa que tan duro sea igualmente lo soportare para luego superarlo y volverme más fuerte _— Dijo Rías con mucha más determinación

— _Oye Rías ¿No crees que deberías hacerle caso? Digo si apenas lo acabas conocer ayer. Es algo drástico tal propuesta _— Insinúa Kiba muy preocupado

— _No me importa, si me vuelvo su discípula de seguro me volveré alguien fuerte y así no volveré a ser humillada por nadie_ — Dijo Rías muy motivada

— _Admiro tu determinación niña, pero te recomiendo que lo consultes con tu familia. Te advierto que mi entrenamiento puede llevar años enteros ¿Aun así quieres ser mi discípula?_ — Pregunta Afrodita con mucha seriedad

— _Igual, no me importa si me tomara años. Hasta se lo diré sin problemas a mi padre si tanto gusta_ — Propone Rías

— _Ahh está bien te aceptare como mi discípula. Pero hay una condición que debes tomar en cuenta. Solo te aceptare mi discípula si de verdad tienes el consentimiento de tu familia y estos de verdad aceptan el entrenamiento que estas dispuesta a hacer, te doy una semana para que tu familia acepte o no, si aceptan te podre aceptar como mi discípula o si no lo lamento mucho por ti_ — Responde Afrodita dando un ultimátum

— _Por mi está bien_ — Dijo Rías aceptando la condición

— _Toma aquí te dejo mi dirección para que contactes, dentro de una semana iré a Grecia y si pasa la semana y no recibo respuesta tuya o de un familiar tuyo entonces no te aceptare como mi discípula_ — Dijo Afrodita mientras le da un papel a Rías con una dirección escrita y se despide de esta junto a su amigo Kiba dejándolos solos

— _Bien ya tengo todo listo, solo falta hablar con mi papa y todo estará arreglado_ — Comenta Rías muy segura

— _No lo sé Rías, si yo fuera tu papa de seguro diría que no fueras discípula de ese hombre extraño, es más podría ser un secuestrador y utilizo eso de querer volverte fuerte para engañarte_ — Responde Kiba un tanto inseguro

— _Siempre con lo mismo Kiba ¿No crees que exageras? Al menos tengo una semana y será fácil _— Dijo Rías con mucha confianza

* * *

Al volver a la mansión Gremory, Rías le cuenta todo a su padre e hizo énfasis en la propuesta de Afrodita con la esperanza de que aceptara, pero Lord Gremory inmediatamente respondió con un rotundo no argumentando de que es muy peligroso ir con extraños incluso tacho a Afrodita como un posible criminal que secuestra niñas. Frustrada va a su habitación soñando con ser alguien admirada y respetada por todos con un cuerpo voluptuoso digna de una modelo, con largo cabello pelirrojo y grandes senos copa D en donde montones de chicos van hacia ella admirándola por su gran belleza incluso su amigo Kiba y Afrodita se quedan hipnotizados ante la belleza de Rías

Al día siguiente Rías camina junto a su perro Danny por las calles de la ciudad muy frustrada de la respuesta de su padre

— _Ahh maldita sea, que le voy a decir a Afrodita si mi papa dijo que no, ni hablar que la maldita bastarda de Reynare se rio de mi diciendo que nadie puede aceptarme _— Pensó Rías muy frustrada

Mientras que camina ve un grupo de niñas de edad similar a la suya que conversan entre ellas de forma casual

— _¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo? Si quieren puedo ir con ustedes _— Insinúa Rías muy alegre mientras que el grupo de niñas solo la miran con total indiferencia

— _Oigan, esa niña rara nos están hablando_ — Comenta una niña morena mientras voltea la mirada

— _Solo ignórala, simplemente es una niña molesta nada más_ — Comenta otra niña de cabello negro volteando la mirada a un lado

— _¿¡Que dicen!? ¡Esperen! ¿A quién le llaman niña molesta?_ — Exclama Rías molesta mientras corre en dirección al grupo

— _Vámonos_ — Insinúa una niña rubia

— _¡Rías eres una molestia! ¡Solo nos molestaras! ¡Niña estúpida!_ — Exclama la niña morena mientras corre junto a su grupo alejándose lo más posible de Rías

— _Oigan, esperan ¡Vuelvan aquí! ¿Cuándo he sido una molestia?_ — Pregunta Rías muy molesta

— _¡Rías la molestia! HAHAHAHA_ — Exclamaron el grupo de niñas al mismo tiempo mientras se burlan de forma descarada

— _¡Reynare! ¡Reynare hizo esto! ¡Está intentando que todo el mundo me odie! De seguro esa bastarda le encanta hacerme sufrir ¡Maldita seas Reynare! ¡Te juro que te hare pagar por todo!_ — Exclama Rías muy enojada mientras da varios golpes al aire para apaciguar su frustración, por otro lado su perro Danny se le acerca para consolarla — _Danny al menos serás mi amigo, no importa lo que Reynara haga_ — Dijo con más calma mientras acaricia a su perro

— _¿Te pasa algo Rías? ¿Te veo muy molesta?_ — Pregunta Kiba muy curioso

— _Ah hola Kiba, estaba molesta porque un grupo de estúpidas se estaban riéndose de mi diciéndome que soy una molestia_ — Responde Rías con notorio desagrado

— _Déjame adivinar Reynare otra vez_ — Insinúa Kiba fastidiado

— _Si. Desde que ella llego a mi vida todo se volvió un infierno, mi padre ya parece que no me quiere, en la escuela se ríen de mí, Reynare me opaca en todo lo que hago para hacerme sentir miserable. De verdad parece que le encanta hacerme sufrir_ — Dijo con Rías mucha molestia

— _Entiendo ¿Si quieres? ¿Qué tal si vayamos a un lugar especial a pasar la tarde?_ — Insinúa Kiba muy indeciso

— _¿Cómo cual lugar te refieres?_ — Pregunta Rías muy curiosa

— _¿Qué tal si vayamos al parque de diversiones haber que hay de especial? Sería ideal para desahogar todas las penas y molestias ¿No lo crees?_ — Propone Kiba

— _Ok me parece una buena idea Kiba_ — Responde Rías de manera alegre

Ambos jóvenes visitan el gran parque de diversiones de la ciudad en donde visitan cada juego y atracción que les llamaban la atención, para Rías y Kiba visitar el parque de diversiones se transformó en toda una experiencia anecdótica en donde ambos disfrutaban toda atracción como si no hubiera mañana incluso ha estrechado la relación de amistad de Rías y Kiba en donde para que parecen que son más que amigos en que en una ocasión ambos comían helados sentados en banco en donde a Rías sin querer se le cae el helado y Kiba de forma caballerosa comparte del suyo. Las horas pasaron volando y ya en plena atardecer ambos jóvenes se despiden muy alegres hasta que Kiba tiene un encuentro con alguien indeseable

— _¡Hola! ¿Tú debes de ser Kiba? ¿Cierto? Veo que te llevas muy bien con Rías para ser su único amigo. Ahora lo entiendo todo, veo porque Rías siempre permanece motivada a pesar del todo amor y cariño que le doy_ — Saluda Reynare con mucha malicia mientras está acompañada de 2 chicas de su misma edad

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ — Pregunta Kiba un poco intimidado por la presencia de Reynare

— _Simplemente quiero conocer a los amigos de Rías, siendo mi hermanita se sobreentiende que sus amigos son también mis amigos_ — Responde Reynare mientras se acerca lentamente hacia Kiba como depredadora hacia su presa

— _L-lo siento pero necesito ir a mi casa lo más pronto posible_ — Dijo Kiba nervioso mientras retrocede para alejarse de Reynare y luego intenta correr pero esta le agarra el brazo y lo jala hacia ella

— _Sabes algo, para ser extranjero eres bastante apuesto. Tanto que te daría un…_ — Dijo Reynare con cierto aire de lujuria mientras mira de forma fulminante a Kiba y de manera instantánea le da a este un…

**¡BESO!**

— _¡De verdad lo hizo!_ — Exclamaron ambas chicas al ver lo que acaba de hacer Reynare

Le da un sensual e intenso beso francés que lo deja totalmente impresionado como también a las chicas que están de espectadoras y Kiba intenta librarse de Reynare pero esta le sigue incrustando su lengua como una actriz porno violando toda su integridad

— _¡Eso es lo que hace a Reynare tan genial! Ella hace cosa que nosotros no nos podríamos imaginar_ _¡Eso hace que me emocione mucho!_ — Exclama muy emocionada una de las que acompaña a Reynare

Reynare termina el beso y tira a Kiba por el suelo de forma violenta

— _¿Has besado a Rías alguna vez? Por tu expresión veo que no paso, ahora ya Rías no podrá darte tu primer beso. ¡Fui yo Reynare! ¡Y no solo eso ahora te he marcado como mi propiedad! _— Exclama muy orgullosa Reynare del acto que hizo dejando anonadado a Kiba —_ ¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer! Si es un beso lo que se necesita, entonces que así sea. Esto de seguro debe de terminar las cosas con Rías y yo. No permitiré que Rías tenga amigos o amantes _— Pensó muy maquiavélica

— _¡Mira lo que está haciendo! ¿¡En que está pensando!? ¡Se está lavando la boca con agua de grifo! ¿Qué le sucede para que haga semejante locura?_ — Exclama muy impresionada una de las acompañantes de Reynare al ver como Kiba está bebiendo de un grifo

— _¡Hijo de Puta! ¡Estas usando agua de grifo para joderme verdad_! — Exclama Reynare muy molesta ante Kiba que no duda en darle un fuerte golpe a la cabeza y luego se da la vuelta —_ Maldita sea ¡Soy Reynare! ¡No puedo dejarme ganar por un puto pendejo cualquiera! _— Pensó muy irritada — _Grrr… ¡Como sea! ¡Vámonos!_ — Dijo un poco menos irritada mientras se va junto a sus acompañantes

* * *

Al día siguiente Rías camina por las calles muy tranquila hasta llegar a ver a Kiba cerca de una tienda de historietas

— _¡Hola Kiba! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ — Saluda Rías muy energética

— _Hola Rías yo pues yo..._ — Saluda de forma cordial Kiba y comienza a recordar lo de ayer con Reynare e empieza a retroceder de poco de Rías — _L-lo Lo siento Rías _— Dijo muy apenado mientras corre alejándose de Rías

— _¡Hey espera! ¿¡Porque corres!?_ — Pregunta Rías muy desconcertada

— _HAHAHAHA ¡Miren es la estúpida Rías!_ — Se ríe descaradamente un grupo de chicas de la misma edad de Reynare que miran de forma maliciosa a Rías

— _Yo puedo explicar del porque actúa así_ — Insinúa otra chica del grupo

— _¡No espera! ¡Quiero verla quejarse un poco más de su estúpida vida!_ — Exclama otra chica imitando de forma burlona la voz de Rías

— _Ustedes… ¿¡Que le hicieron a Kiba!? _— Exclama totalmente furiosa Rías

El grupo le conto todo lo que paso con Kiba ayer por parte de Reynare que lo único que hizo fue aumentar a niveles desproporcionados la furia de Rías y esta corre a toda velocidad hacia su mansión

**¡THOMP!**

Abre con mucha violencia la puerta de la mansión ve a Reynare sentada tranquilamente leyendo una revista

— _**¡REYYNAAAREEE!**_ — Grita Rías con toda fuerza mientras es rodeada por una imponente aura de fuego resplandeciente

— _Oh vamos, es rudo gritar el nombre de una persona de esa forma_ — Dijo Reynare con severo fastidio

— _¡Me las pagaras desgraciada! ¡Siempre has tenido algo contra mí todo este tiempo! ¿¡Porque no me pudiste dejar en paz!?_ — Dijo Rías muy iracunda

— _Oh ¿Entonces escuchaste lo de tu amigo Kiba? ¿Y todo lo que puedes hacer querer devolvérmelo con un golpe?_ — Comenta Reynare muy sarcástica

— _¡No te permitiré que lo insultes de esa forma!_ — Exclama Rías mientras corre hacia Reynare queriéndole propinarle un fuerte golpe pero esta lo bloquea con el codo con total facilidad

— _La ira es algo fea ¿Acaso quieres que te dé una lección niña estúpida?_ — Dijo Reynare dando un fuerte codazo en la nariz de Rías y esta retrocede un poco ensangrentada por el golpe

— _No… no puedo ganarle… ¡Pero si dejo que gane esta pelea significa que ella me seguirá persiguiendo para toda la vida! ¡Tengo que seguir luchando, así sea por la dignidad de Kiba!_ — Pensó Rías entre reflexiva y frustrada mientras intenta levantarse

— _Parece que tendré que darte una buena lección_ — Dijo Reynare mientras se pone en posición de pelea — _Lo justo es justo. Una que no se le olvide esta lección, se dará cuenta de que nunca será capaz de ganarme en lo que sea ¡En una pelea o en la vida misma!_ — Pensó con mucha prepotencia

Rías da un golpe pero Reynare la vuelve a bloquear y en ese mismo instante da una fuerte patada a la mejilla

— _¡Perfecto! ¡Eso se sintió muy bien!_ — Pensó Reynare muy victoriosa del ataque dio a Rías pero esta se recupera inmediatamente y salta hacia ella agarrándola por la cabeza e sujetando sus piernas en sus caderas — _¡No puedo creer que me agarrara después de esa patada! ¡Un golpe más y! _— Pensó muy incrédula de como persiste Rías e intenta darle un golpe pero

**¡KA-POW!**

Rías da un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz a Reynare que la deja mareada y tras eso aprovecha para darle una serie de golpes en la cara sin parar

— _¡Reynare! ¡No Vuelvas a Entrometerte con Kiba! ¡Te seguiré golpeando hasta que llores como una maldita desgraciada!_ — Exclama Rías mientras le da una terrible paliza a Reynare dando golpe tras golpe y terminando con un golpe de dragón que la manda volar votando sangre por la boca

Un poco de la sangre de Reynare llega a la máscara de piedra que está en la pared y misteriosamente este reacciona sacando 6 púas por los bordes sacándolo de la pared dejándolo en el suelo tirado, Rías escucha el sonido que provoco la máscara y se deja distraer

— _Tu… tu… tu… ¿¡Porque me haces esto!?_ — Exclama Reynare tirada en el suelo llorando a mares

— _¿Qué?_ — Pregunta Rías muy confundida por la reacción de Reynare

— _¡Eres una estúpida!_ — Grita Reynare mientras llora y saca una navaja de su bolsillo

— _¿¡Que significa esta pelea!?_ — Pregunta Lord Gremory a lo alto de las escaleras

— _¡Papa!_ — Dijo Rías sorprendida de ver a su padre

— _Las Jóvenes serán jóvenes. Pero Rías tu atacaste a Reynare mientras estaba indefensa. Eso no está bien de ninguna forma_ — Dijo Lord Gremory con mucha decepción

— _¡No papa no es lo que parece! _— Explica Rías con notorio desespero

— _¡No quiero escucharlas! Ambas ¡A sus habitaciones! ¡Las 2 están castigadas! _— Exclama Lord Gremory molesto por lo de la pelea

Rías y Reynare se miran con mucho odio entre una y la otra

* * *

En plena mañana del día siguiente uno de los tantos mayordomos de la mansión va a recoger varia basura para tirarla a la chimenea, entre la basura se encuentra una gran caja de madera muy pesada

— _Listo, estas ya son todas. Ahora a prenderla_ — Dijo el mayordomo tras haber acabado su labor y luego prende la chimenea, camina calmadamente hacia la mansión hasta que

**¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP!**

De repente escucha que dentro de la caja de madera algo se está moviéndose de forma muy violenta mientras que el fuego de la chimenea se intensifica reduciendo varios objetos a cenizas

— _¿Acaso hay alguien vivo en la chimenea?_ — Se pregunta a sí mismo el mayordomo muy nervioso al escuchar cómo se mueven la caja mientras el fuego se intensifica a grandes niveles. Inmediatamente corre hacia la mansión para avisarle a todos los mayordomos y criadas sobre lo del supuesto ser vivo que está en la caja

10 Minutos pasaron y alrededor de 4 mayordomos van a revisar la chimenea después de haber apagado el fuego y comienzan a revisar la supuesta caja. Al revisarla los mayordomos se llevaron una horrible sorpresa, el perro Golden de Rías Danny se encontraba encerrado en la caja y murió horriblemente calcinado por el terrible calor de las llamas. Nadie tiene de quien fue el responsable de tal atroz acto y cuando la noticia llego a la familia Gremory, Rías no aguanto el llanto y lloro a mares e Lord Gremory se sintió muy terrible por tal perdida mientras que Reynare se tomó la situación con total indiferencia. Al paso de la tarde se le hace una tumba al perro fallecido y Rías se queda parada en frente de la tumba

— _Estoy segura. Estoy segura que fue obra de Reynare ¡Esa maldita lo hizo!_ — Pensó Rías muy enojada mientras ve la tumba de su perro Danny

Al paso de la de la noche en la habitación de Rías esta se recuesta en su cama muy molesta de lo que le paso a su perro Danny y mira atentamente el papel que le dio Afrodita en caso si quiere o no ser su discípula

— _Mañana todo cambiara, una vez que me haga una chica muy fuerte ya nadie me humillara ni me insultara, nadie en especial tu Reynare Brando_ — Se dijo a si misma Rías muy determinada mientras ve el papel

Al día siguiente en medio de un hotel se puede ver en una habitación a Afrodita preparando sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto

**¡TOC! ¡TOC!**

Alguien toca la puerta de la habitación y va a ver de quien se trata

— _Ah eres tu ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?_ — Pregunta Afrodita muy curioso ante cierta persona que ve en frente

— _Mi padre acepto que fuera tu discípula, le tomo unos días considerarlo pero pensó que sería muy buena idea que sea su discípula para que aprendiera nuevas cosas_ — Responde Rías muy segura de sí misma cargando una mochila morada

En la mansión de los Gremory, Lord Gremory toca la puerta de la habitación de Rías

— _Rías. Rías por favor despierta o llegaras tarde a la escuela_ — Dijo Lord Gremory mientras toca la puerta de la habitación, entra para querer despertar a Rías… pero se lleva una gran sorpresa

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto se ve un avión que comienza a despegar rumbo a Grecia

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas de personajes**

**Rías Gremory**

**Edad: 9 Años**

**Nacionalidad: Suecia**

**Género: Femenino**

**Descripción: Alegre niña y jovial que disfruta de la vida como la heredera principal de su fortuna de su familia, todo iba bien hasta que la llegada de lo que sería su hermanastra, cambiaria las cosas para siempre haciendo de su vida todo un sufrimiento total. Ahora misma se fue con un misterioso hombre que lo ayudara a su criterio en ser una persona fuerte **

**Reynare Brando**

**Edad: 12 Años**

**Nacionalidad: Suecia**

**Género: Femenino**

**Descripción: Hija de una disfuncional familia que por azares del destino tiene un final trágico pero dado a una deuda con la familia Gremory ahora vive como la hijastra de Lord Gremory y hermanastra de Rías Gremory. A simple vista puede parecer una chica buena pero en realidad es una persona vil e inescrupulosa que disfruta de hacer sufrir a otros, como meta principal tiene el objetivo de querer hacerse con la fortuna de la familia Gremory y para ello quiere hacerse con la confianza total de la familia e por ello hacer sufrir a Rías para que esta no sea digna de heredar dicha fortuna. Con esto último hará todo medio necesario para cumplir sus planes sin importar que salgan gente herida de por medio **

**Lord Gremory**

**Edad: 34 Años**

**Nacionalidad: Suecia**

**Género: Masculino**

**Descripción: Patriarca de la familia Gremory y hombre honrado que es muy leal a su palabra tanto que acepto que tuvo una deuda con cierta pareja que supuestamente le salvo la vida, tras eso acepta de buena fe en criar a la hija de esa familia como la suya, es un hombre serio y recto que tiende a ser muy estricto cuando se requiera hasta puede parecer alguien duro, pero en el fondo es un buen hombre de gran corazón que ama mucho a su familia **

**Yuto Kiba**

**Edad: 10 Años**

**Nacionalidad: Japón**

**Género: Masculino**

**Descripción: Chico japonés algo tímido y un poco inseguro que entabla una amistada con Rías, hasta tiende a darle consejos de ciertas cosas relacionadas a la situación a la que esta vive**

**Afrodita**

**Edad: 18 Años**

**Nacionalidad: Suecia**

**Género: Masculino**

**Descripción: Misterioso hombre de una envidiada belleza física pero que tiene una firme ideología de que la belleza reside en el poder de las personas en sí, tras eso por broma insinúa en ser maestro de Rías y esta se lo toma en serio pero le dio un supuesto ultimátum con la creencia de que no podrá ser su discípula, después de unos días Rías se presenta ante él y esta acepta un poco casi a regañadientes ser su discípula. Como dato extra se dice que viene de una orden sagrada de guerreros súper poderosos que mantienen el equilibrio en el mundo **

**Notas de autos: Buenas a todo el mundo, espero que les hayan encantado hacer este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo debido a una petición de un usuario en especial, ahora mismo me entraron las ganas de escribirlo **

**Como podrán notar este fic tiene no pocas sino muchas discrepancias con la serie de High School DxD debido a la introducción y la historia en sí tomando en cuenta que en este fic la protagonista es la propia Rías Gremory en vez de Issei Hyoudou como muchos estamos acostumbrados, incluso se tendrá que aclarar muchos detalles para los siguientes capítulos**

**No habrá Harem de ningún tipo, por ende y perdón por los fans de Issei este personaje no jugará un papel importante en la trama en si**

**No hay club de ocultismo, ni fracciones de ángeles ni demonios. No solo eso que aclaro que personajes como Rías, Reynare y demás personajes de DxD serán humanos a excepción de unos pocos que servirán de antagonistas o villanos principales del fic **

**Como muchos notaron las personalidades de algunos personajes como Rías, Reynare y Kiba fueron modificadas a pulso por cuestiones de la trama en si, por lo que no se extrañen en lo absoluto que otros personajes tengan personalidades modificadas de forma leve o drástica **

**Un detalle a mencionar y es que este fic tendrá muchos paralelismo a la serie JoJo Bizarre Adventure o llamado Las Aventuras Bizarras de JoJo en cuanto como avanzara la trama en si, por lo que no se extrañen que para los que conozcan esta serie piensen que el fic será más un JoJo Bizarre Adventure con las chicas de DxD como protagonistas más elementos de Saint Seiya… Bueno diría que están acertando en cierta medida **

**Sin más queda decir que espero que les hayan gustado el primer capítulo, dejen sus reviews y si gustan comenten todos los detalles que más les llamaron mucho la atención en particular, como que tal quedo la incursión de onomatopeyas si fueron buen detalle o no **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	2. El Regreso

**Capitulo 2: El Regreso**

Aeropuerto de Estocolmo Suecia. 5 años después

Dentro del aeropuerto se ve a una joven de largo cabello pelirrojo vestida de una chaqueta manga larga color negro de cuero con una camisa blanca que hace resaltar sus grandes bustos copa D, pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color que camina plácidamente por el lugar cargando con la mano izquierda el agarre de un portafolios negro de forma cuadrada que tiene pequeñas ruedas para poder cargarlo de forma cómoda y mientras sigue caminando hasta llegar a la zona de reconocimiento de pasaporte

— _Su nombre por favor_ — Ordena una de las empleadas del aeropuerto

— _Gremory. Rías Gremory_ — Responde nada más ni nada menos que Rías Gremory que regreso de su entrenamiento para volverse fuerte  
Al salir del aeropuerto toma un taxi en dirección hacia la mansión de su familia para volver a reencontrarse con su padre biológico Lord Gremory

— _¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionara mi padre al verme? De seguro le daría un infarto y se formaría un escándalo de los grandes_ — Pensó Rías con algo de humor imaginándose un gran escándalo de su regreso

Media hora después en la mansión de los Gremory, Rías toca el timbre y es recibida por alguien muy apreciado

— _Buenos días señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? _— Pregunta amablemente Lord Gremory un poco más mayor y con un notorio bigote rojo junto con barba más marcada cubriendo parte de las mejillas e patillas dando un aspecto más varonil, viste una bata roja dando a entender que acaba de despertarse

— _Ha pasado mucho ¿No lo crees? Mira lo crecida que estoy _— Insinúa Rías de forma sugestiva

— _Disculpa, no entiendo a lo que se está refiriéndose. Pero viéndola bien usted se me hace familiar, hasta me recuerda con el cabello pelirrojo a mi hija desaparecida_ — Responde Lord Gremory de forma nostálgica

— _Creo que debí empezar por esto… Soy yo papa, soy Rías tu hija. Han pasado muchos años que he dejado de ser una niña_ — Dijo Rías muy alegre mientras se señala a si misma principalmente en la cara para hacerle recordar a su padre que se trata de ella misma

Lord Gremory se impresiona ante tal noticia pero a la vez se pone muy serio y mira atentamente a Rías si de verdad se trata de ella, ve por el rostro tomando mucha atención en el perfil de la cara y en los ojos color jade que coincidía con lo que recordaba pero al escuchar la voz la sintió un poco diferente en el tono, pero al recordar que llevaba años sin ver a su hija inmediatamente comienza a calcular la edad que debería de tener que rondaría entre los 14 o 16 años. Tras asimilar detalladamente de cómo debería de verse Rías actualmente más la que está viendo ahora mismo en frente suyo provoca que…

**¡THOMP!**

Se desmaye ante la conmoción y Rías inmediatamente toca la vena de su brazo para diagnosticar su estado

— _Bueno, al menos no sufrió un infarto como me lo imagine_ — Comenta un poco preocupada Rías tras haberle tomado el pulso a su padre

Minutos después dentro de la sala mansión, Lord Gremory se toma varias tazas de café muy inquieto mientras intenta conversar con su hija Rías

— _Dime Rías ¡Buuufff! ¿Cómo fue que? ¡Buuff! ¿Desapareciste y? ¡Buuuuffff! ¿Cómo fueron estos años? ¡Buuufff! Lejos de casa ¡Buuufff!_ — Pregunta Lord Gremory muy nervioso mientras bebe de poco a poco su café

— _Hmmm… Por donde empiezo_ — Dijo Rías muy pensativa

* * *

**Flashback**

Hace 5 años en Grecia, en medio de una zona apartada de toda civilización moderna y rodeado de grandes ruinas de la antigua Grecia se encuentra la joven Rías Gremory vestida de una ropa gris para entrenamiento y a frente de ella se encuentra Afrodita vestido con una imponente armadura de oro mientras esta de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados dando una postura de sabiduría. Cuando llegaron a Grecia más específicamente a la capital de Atenas, Afrodita le contó a Rías una antigua leyenda sobre un grupo de guerreros denominados Los Caballeros de Atenea que luchan para mantener el orden en el mundo y evitar que todo ser maligno domine el mundo bajo ambición egoísta o de plano destruirlo. Éstos guerreros bajo una energía especial denominada cosmos son capaces de todo tipo de hazañas que desafían todo límite y ley física conocida por el hombre que con un reverso de sus puños desgarran el aire y de un puntapié abren las estrellas. Rías se impresiona ante tal leyenda y cuando Afrodita le comento que el capaz de hacer tales hazañas la tomo una simple broma alegando que es pura ficción pero poco después Afrodita hace una demostración en donde con una simple rosa roja destruye un inmenso cumulo de concreto de más de 10 metros de alto, de ahí Rías quedo impactada y miro con mucha admiración a Afrodita diciéndole que quiere ser igual de poderosa que él y que aceptaría cualquier tipo de condición

— _¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? _— Pregunta Afrodita de forma autoritaria

— _Si segura, no por nada lo seguí hasta llegar aquí maestro _— Responde Rías muy motivada

— _¿Y sabes de qué consistirá el entrenamiento?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Afrodita

— _Si maestro. Es para que me vuelva toda una doncella de Atenea que junto a los caballeros son guerreras que dan su vida por la justicia y evitar que todo el mundo entre en total caos_ — Responde Rías muy inspirada

— _Hmmm... Ya veo, entonces daré inicio a tu entrenamiento Rías Gremory. Esperó muchas cosas buenas de ti y que puedas sobrevivir al inhumano entrenamiento_ — Comenta Afrodita muy confiado y severamente motivado

— _No creo que sea tan inhumano como lo dice maestro. He soportado cosas mucho peores _— Dijo Rías muy confiada

— _Mejor que te prepares, porque sentirás algo muy parecido al infierno _ — Dijo Afrodita con una mirada de sarcasmo

Durante los siguientes días, semanas y meses Rías paso por un entrenamiento de proporciones infrahumanas en donde cada día hacia todo tipo de ejercicios que la llevaban al límite como hacer carreras maratónicas cargando una bola de acero que pesa una tonelada, hacer peleas con chicos de su misma edad que la superaban en fuerza y agilidades, luchar contra animales salvajes como leones y cocodrilos, pasar días enteros sin comer nada y demás cosas que para una persona normal significaría el infierno mismo incluso Rías en más de una ocasión pensó en abandonarlo todo y volver a casa pero al ver a varias personas que pasaban el mismo entrenamiento que ella y de edades similares más al saber que todos ellos sin excepción son huérfanos que no tienen a nadie quien los cuide siendo ella la única que puede presumir de tener un padre, después de analizar la situaciones en las que estaban se arma de valor para seguir con el entrenamiento de despertar el cosmos

En pleno día en medio de un gran precipicio se encuentra Rías colgada boja acabo de los pies estando debajo del precipicio en donde por debajo se ve el mar desplazando varias olas con mucha violencia y que también se ven varios picos en medio que en caso de caer sería una muerte segura

— _¡Aaaahh! ¡Maestro! ¿¡Cuánto debo estar aquí boca abajo!? _— Exclama Rías muy nerviosa

— _Estarás durante casi 10 minutos. Si logras superarlo podrás proseguir con los siguientes entrenamientos que te tengo preparado, pero si caes morirás y solo demostrarías que fuiste una pérdida de tiempo_ — Responde Afrodita con severa calma y cinismo

— _10 Minutos, esto es una locura. A este paso voy a morir de seguro_ — Pensó Rías muy temerosa mientras reza de poder seguir colgada durante los 10 minutos y no caer por la gravedad

Un año paso desde que comenzó el entrenamiento para ser doncella y despertar el cosmos, en una noche donde las estrellas están brillando más que nunca, Afrodita le pide a Rías que haga una prueba muy especial

— _Esta noche será algo muy especial que espero que lo logres y por lo que quiero que destruyas esto con tus propios puños_ — Propone Afrodita mientras le enseña a Rías una gran piedra que la pone encima de un gran pilar de concreto

— _¿Hmmm? ¿Una piedra? ¿Quiere que rompa eso con mis puños?_ — Pregunta Rías muy curiosa — _No si me está probándome o burlándose de sí. Si antes de estar aquí ya rompía tablas de madera con mucha facilidad_ — Dijo con mucha desilusión

— _No es tan sencillo como parece. Para tu información la madera por lo general es muy frágil en comparación a una roca común por lo que un poco de fuerza es fácil romper una simple tabla, en cambió una roca es mucho más dura por lo que para romper una seria necesario artefactos como martillos, he ahí la diferencia. Por lo que en tu caso, tu única opción será que logres despertar el cosmos a como dé lugar_ — Responde Afrodita muy autoritario

— _Ah... Ya veo, entonces sí quiero despertar el cosmos tengo que romper esa roca con mis puños_ — Insinúa Rías muy pensativa

— _Algo así. Has lo mejor que puedas_ — Comenta Afrodita de forma tranquila mientras ve como Rías se pone en posición de combate en frente de la roca y al interceptar su puño izquierdo el resultado fue…

— _¡AAAHHH! ¡Mi mano! ¡Me duele!_ — Exclama Rías muy adolorida tras haberse lastimado su mano izquierda derramando un poco de sangre tras intentar golpear la roca

— _Lo vez Rías, no es tan fácil romper una roca a comparación de la madera común_ — Dijo Afrodita con severo cinismo

— _Lo se maestro, lo sé. Está muy dura está condenada roca _— Responde Rías molesta mientras se venda la mano

— _Para eso tus únicas opciones para poder romper esa roca son, despertar el cosmos o despiertas el cosmos de una vez por todas, una de 2_ — Responde Afrodita muy autoritario

— _Mejor dicho una de una_ — Pensó Rías con notorio sarcasmo —_ Esta bien maestro, destruiré esta maldita roca con mis propias manos para despertar el cosmos_ — Dijo con molestia y convicción mientras vuelve a ponerse en posición de combate e vuelve a golpear la roca con el puño izquierdo volviéndose a lastimar la mano, durante alrededor de 10 minutos estuvo intentando romper la roca en donde cada intento termino por lastimarse ambos puños en especial el izquierdo

— _Si sigues así terminaras por perder ambas manos, recuerda que tu única opción es despertar el cosmos que fluye en tu interior más que nada, de ahí se te será imposible romper esa roca_ — Dijo Afrodita muy serio mientras ve como Rías con cada puño que daba a la roca fallaba hasta que…

**¡CRANK!**

La roca comienza a agrietarse y con el siguiente golpe se rompe en varios pedazos

— _Lo logre… ¡Lo logre! Mira maestro por fin pude destruir la roca con mis propias manos, hurra por mí_ — Exclama Rías muy complacida

Afrodita ante lo que vio inmediatamente se puso la palma en la frente en señal de total decepción

— _Fallaste miserablemente en algo tan simple por dios_ — Responde Afrodita muy decepcionado ante el supuesto fracaso de Rías

— _¿¡QUEEE!? ¿Pero que hice mal? Si acabo de romper la estúpida roca con mis manos que están muy lastimadas de tanto golpearla_ — Pregunta Rías muy confundida como molesta

— _Para el día de mañana aumentare la dificultad de tu entrenamiento y no quiero volver a tolerar más fracasos como el que acaba de pasar. He sido muy amable contigo, diría que demasiado_ — Dijo Afrodita de forma muy estricta muy digna de un militar

— _Vaya, de verdad que mi maestro me quiere tanto_ — Pensó Rías dando una sonrisa forzada mientras llora a mares imaginándose lo que le viene en adelante por parte de su maestro

Después de otro año de un entrenamiento mucho más intenso que el anterior en donde Rías estuvo literalmente a punto de morir en casi todos los días. El escenario se repite en donde Afrodita propone el mismo ejercicio de despertar el cosmos mediante romper una roca

— _Muy bien, ya ha pasado un año desde que se usó esta prueba para despertar el cosmos y como he decidido en ser más duro con tu entrenamiento espero que no me vuelas a defraudar Rías Gremory o de lo contrario solo habrás demostrado que solo fuiste una total pérdida de mi valioso tiempo, quedo claro_ — Dijo Afrodita de forma muy autoritaria

— _Entendido maestro, le prometo no volver a defraudarlo_ — Responde con mucha convicción una Rías un poco más crecida — _Siempre se la pasa diciendo lo mismo todos los días ¿No tiene algo más original con que decirme?_ — Pensó con severo fastidio

— _Bien, ahora quiero que destruya esa roca de ahí únicamente con los puños a través de despertar el cosmos y esta vez será con una roca más y dura para asegurarme que lo logre como debe de ser_ — Ordena Afrodita mientras señala con el dedo una mucho más grande

— _Esta bien maestro hare lo que pueda_ — Dijo Rías mientras vuelve a ponerse en posición de combate ante la roca y visualiza del cómo debe de golpearlo para evitar cometer el mismo error de la vez pasada, luego se detiene y voltea la mirada hacia su maestro —_ Por cierto maestro ¿Cómo logro despertar el cosmos? Me ha dicho que lo despierte por mi cuenta, pero no me ha dicho durante todo este tiempo del cómo debo de despertarlo como, ni si quiera una pista_ — Pregunta con mucha curiosidad

— _Hmmm… Veo que debí empezar en esa parte desde la prueba pasada_ — Responde Afrodita muy pensativo

— _¿Cómo así maestro?_ — Pregunta Rías un poco confundida

— _Es que cuando yo logre despertar mi cosmos ya hace muchos años fue por pura casualidad, no me acuerdo de todos los detalles de cómo fue que lo hice en aquella vez_ — Responde Afrodita severamente calmado

— _¿Y desde cuando despertó usted maestro el cosmos? Digo, puede que algo de información me ayude_ — Pregunta Rías muy interesada

— _Esta bien, lo máximo que puedo acordarme fue que tenía 7 años por aquel entonces y cuando logre despertar el cosmos por cuenta propia sentía un poder inmenso que abarcaba todo un universo dentro de mi ser y después de un severo entrenamiento logre volverme todo un caballero de Atenea como soy ahora_ — Responde Afrodita regocijándose con mucho orgullo

— _¿Un universo? Si mal lo recuerdo eso tiene relación con despertar el cosmos, cierto _— Siguiere Rías muy pensativa

— _Así es, uno de los principales principios del cosmos es poder sentir en lo más profundo de nuestro ser un universo interno y para eso es necesario despertarlo mediante hacerlo explotar como si del mismísimo Big Bang se tratase. En palabras más simples, si quieres entender cómo funciona el cosmos como tal te aconsejo que concentres tu mente, cuerpo y espíritu en poder destruir esa roca con tus propias manos. Es el método más usado para despertar el cosmos_ — Explica Afrodita de forma filosófica

— _Ok maestro… Medio entendí lo que dijo, solo pude lograr procesar de que tengo que concentrarme mi mente junto a mi cuerpo y espíritu si quiero romper esa roca para así sentir como si dentro de mí ocurriese el Big Bang que lo creo todo. Veré si esta vez pueda destruir a base lo me ha dicho_ — Responde Rías un tanto confundida mientras vuelve a ponerse en frente de la roca en posición de combate y cierra los ojos con mucha seriedad — _Debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme para hacerlo explotar, debo concentrarme…. ¡Ahora!_ — Pensó mientras se concentrar y abre los ojos de golpe con mucha convicción lista para golpear la roca

**¡CRASH!**

Al golpear la roca la reduce a billones de pedazos destruyéndola átomo por átomo creando en si un gran cráter de un metro de profundidad

— _Lo logre... ¡Lo logre! Hahaha ¡Mira maestro, mira lo que acabo de hacer, lo logre como me lo dijo! Hurra por mí_ — Exclama Rías muy triunfadora por haber despertado el cosmos

— _Muy bien Rías, por fin lograste un avance en tu entrenamiento. Ahora ver las estrellas, veamos cuál es tu constelación guardián_ — Siguiere Afrodita dando una sonrisa simulada

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rías junto a su maestro Afrodita se sientan a ver las estrellas, por parte de Rías miraba con severo asombro las estrellas mientras que Afrodita mira con mucha seriedad cada cúmulo de estrellas hasta ver una constelación que le llama mucho la atención

— _Vaya quien lo diría, las estrellas me dicen que tu estas diciendo que tú estás destinada a ser una doncella de plata_ — Comenta Afrodita después de haber visto las estrellas

— _Por cierto maestro, sobre esto de los rangos de Bronce, Plata y Oro si todos los que son asignados cumplen el mismo fin de servirle a la diosa Atenea en proteger la tierra ¿Cuál es la diferencia que existe entre estos 3 rangos? _— Pregunta Rías muy curiosa

— _Para que sepas, la diferencia que existe entre alguien de rango de Bronce, Plata y Oro consiste en poder y en determinadas tareas, como tal existen 88 constelaciones que están divididas en las 29 del Hemisferio Norte que determinan los de rango de Bronce, los 47 del Hemisferio Sur que determinan los que son de Plata y las principales 12 constelaciones del zodíaco de los que formamos nosotros los Caballeros de Oro. Un caballero o doncella de Bronce se mueve a velocidad Mach 1 que es la velocidad del sonido, los de Plata su velocidad puede variar a Mach 2 que es sónica a Mach 5 que es hipersónica y un Dorado como yo nos movemos a la propia velocidad de la luz pudiendo dar 7 vueltas y media al planeta en tan solo un segundo, en cuanto a poder uno de Bronce equivale a un Sol o sistema solar si lo quieres llamar así, uno de Plata equivale de entre 10 o varios soles y un Dorado como yo equivale a toda una galaxia o más. Sobre las tareas a las que cada rango es asignado a los que son de Oro como yo se nos asigna quedarnos aquí en el santuario a protegerlo de cualquier invasor debido a que somos los más poderosos aunque hay ocasiones en que vamos a otros lugares para derrotar a enemigos que estén de nuestro nivel siendo casos especiales, a los que son de Plata en donde entras tu son asignados a misiones de búsqueda o de enfrentar a una posible amenaza y los de Bronce debido a su bajo poder son enviados a misiones de infiltración o de reconocimiento o de acompañar a uno de rango Plateado como un simple apoyó extra en caso tal, siendo en si asistentes. Me siento aliviado al saber que tu constelación guardiana sea del Hemisferio Sur, me daría demasiada vergüenza haber entrenado a alguien de rango de Bronce_ — Termina de explicar Afrodita de forma detallada

— _Ya veo maestro ¿Entonces estoy como a un nivel intermedio? De ser así siento no poder ser más poderosa que usted maestro como lo prometí desde el primer día que comencé a entrenar_ — Insinúa Rías un poco nerviosa

— _Si te sirve para levantar los ánimos, existe o existió un caballero de Bronce de nombre Orfeo de Lira que a pesar de su rango es reconocido por muchos e incluyéndome como un prodigio entre los de su rango llegando a poseer un cosmos superior al de cualquier caballero dorado. Es considerando como El Caballero Legendario por su gran poder capaz de igualarse al gran Patriarca. Posiblemente puede que llegues a ser como el _— Comenta Afrodita de forma serena

— _De verdad, ese Orfeo suena a que debe de ser alguien increíble ¿En dónde se encuentra?_ — Pregunta Rías muy motivada

— _Hace poco se reportó a Orfeo desaparecido por completo del santuario. Posiblemente se fue dado que su mujer amada murió a causa de una serpiente y de ahí se fue dejando únicamente a 2 niños que de por cierto hacen un mes que lograron despertar el cosmos como lo acabas de hacer y muchos estiman que esos 2 lleguen a estar al nivel de Orfeo _— Responde Afrodita con severo desinterés

— _Entonces mi promesa de hacerme fuerte al igual que usted sigue vigente ¿No es así? Por lo que llegara el día que lo supere_ — Dijo Rías muy animada

— _Pues si tanto quieres, para el día de mañana te tengo preparado un entrenamiento muchísimo más duro de lo que has tenido. Si crees que despertar el cosmos te ha sido difícil, entonces el entrenamiento para dominar el cosmos a la perfección será el triple de difícil_ — Insinúa Afrodita de forma motivacional

— _Creo que he hablado demasiado_ — Pensó Rías totalmente estática dando una sonrisa tonta mientras llora a mares imaginándose lo que se le viene en adelante

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

— _Y así fue como paso todo lo que paso durante estos años fuera de casa_ — Termina de explicar Rías dando una visión distorsionada de todo lo que paso en realidad

— _Gracias al cielo que nada grave te paso durante todo este tiempo. Mis condolencias a ese señor Alvares que te cuido durante todos estos años, de verdad es todo un hombre digno de admirar_ — Comenta Lord Gremory muy agradecido

— _Si, el señor Alfonso era casi un segundo padre para mí y ha hecho muchas cosas por mí que de verdad le agradezco mucho_ — Comenta Rías de manera casual — _Que bien que se creyó todo el cuento, al menos no tengo de que más preocuparme_ — Pensó muy aliviada

* * *

**Mini Flashback momentáneo**

Hace aproximadamente 3 días, Rías estuvo haciendo una lista de —Explicaciones— dedicado únicamente a su padre para explicarle del porque estuvo ausente durante los años que paso en Grecia

— _A ver… ¿Qué tal? Si fue que seguí a un sujeto extraño que al final resultó ser un hombre lobo y que le dije que era huérfana, tras eso estuve con una familia de hombres lobo y aprendí muchas cosas de ellos…. No es demasiado estúpido para que sea creíble… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal? Si digo que fui secuestrada por unos terroristas internacionales y luego fui rescatada por un agente mexicano de la Interpol de nombre Alfonso Alvares y que este en medio del rescate sufrió un golpe que le hizo perder la memoria, luego este me confundió con su fallecida hija que se parecía mucho a mí y decidí hacerme pasar por ella como una deuda por haberme rescatado. Listo con esto es suficiente para dar explicaciones, de verdad que soy una genio_ — Se dijo a si misma Rías muy triunfal mientras escribía varias ideas en su lista de explicaciones

**Fin del Flashback momentáneo**

* * *

— _Por cierto ¿Qué hay de Reynare? ¿Cómo le fue a ella durante todo estos años?_ — Pregunta Rías de forma casual

— _Que bien que lo preguntases porque durante estos años a Reynare le fue bien en todo lo que hacía. Llego a tener las mejores notas académicas y en su primer año en la preparatoria se hizo capitana de su propio equipo de futbol llegando a las finales de la Futbol Frontera del país, luego se volvió presidenta escolar durante 3 años consecutivos y ahora mismo está estudiando en la universidad de arqueología de la ciudad teniendo notas muy destacables e siendo considerada por muchos profesores como toda una gran arqueóloga. No puedo estar más orgulloso de ella en cuestión_ — Responde Lord Gremory con mucho orgullo

— _Guau que bien por parte de Reynare. Es increíble lo mucho que ha logrado_ — Comenta Rías de forma complaciente — _Ha decir verdad se me hace muy extraño que haya logrado todo eso. Lo más seguro que utilizo cualquier método para alcanzar tales cosas_ — Pensó con mucha duda al respecto

Mientras Rías como su padre conversan sobre todo el tiempo perdido, llega uno de los mayordomos a dar la siguiente

— _Señor Gremory, le vengo a informar que la señorita Reynare acaba de llegar de la universidad_ — Informa de forma respetuosa el mayordomo

— _Muchas gracias, por cierto podrías pedirle a Reynare que venga acá un momento, se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando entre _— Pide lord Gremory muy entusiasmado

— _Como lo ordene señor, enseguida voy_ — Responde el mayordomo mientras cierra la puerta

A tan solo un minuto llega Reynare ya muy crecida con una altura aproximada de 1.90 metros y aparte de su altura sus pechos crecieron al ser ligeramente un poco más grandes que las de Rías, su cabello oscuro ahora es largo hasta llegar a la cintura, viste un conjunto de ropa de oficina color de camisa manga larga y falda color orado junto con pantimedias negras y tacones color morado, al entrar se muestra con una sonrisa que refleja mucha superioridad

— _Hey papá a quién crees que hará un importante discurso para la universidad_ — Insinúa Reynare muy exaltada

— _Buenas noticias Reynare. Mira quien volvió después de tantos años, es todo un milagro que este de nuevo aquí_ — Comenta Lord Gremory muy alegre

Reynare voltea la mirada a ver a Rías y al verla no la reconoce pero al verla fijamente se impresiona mucho al recordar bien como teóricamente se vería ya la edad que debería tener pero siendo que superaba por poco sus expectativas

— _¿Rías eres tú? Por poco te iba a confundir con una prostituta cualquiera hahaha_ — Insinúa Reynare de forma un poco sentimental y sarcástica

— _No has cambiado en nada durante estos años, sigues siendo igual de bromista _— Responde Rías de forma divertida — _Ha, ha que gracioso, se nota que no cambio ni madres de nada. Lo más probable es que empeoro a mas no poder_ — Pensó con mucho sarcasmo

Rías le termina a explicar toda la historia que le conto a su padre a Reynare y la respuesta que da es…

— _Oh vaya, no me imaginaba que hayas pasado por ese tipo de cosas, pero que alegría que vuelvas a estar aquí_ — Responde Reynare de forma conmovedora — _¿Pero qué clase de mierda es esa? Es la historia más ridícula que escuche en toda mi jodida vida. Lo más probable que se la invento para hacerse la interesante _— Pensó con mucho escepticismo

— _Por cierto Rías dentro de mañana iras a la escuela en donde estudio Reynare, tal vez haya pasado años desde que te fuiste pero como tu padre tu educación es de vital importancia. Espero que ese Alfonso se haya dado la molestia de darte una buena educación_ — Dijo Lord Gremory con severa autoridad

— _Bueno… Diría que a pesar de ser un buen hombre, era alguien muy estricto en la parte de educación, incluso parecía que nunca me dejaba un respiro como tal_ — Responde Rías con severo nerviosismo

* * *

**Mini Flashback Momentáneo**

Dentro de un pequeño salón de clases se ve a Rías escribiendo en un cuaderno a gran velocidad estando rodeada de una gran cantidad de libros de toda materia educativa y en frente de ella se encuentra Afrodita con ropa de profesor mostrándose muy imponente

— _Maestro ¿De verdad que esto es necesario? No se supone que debo ser una poderosa guerrera_ — Pregunta Rías de forma estresante mientras sigue escribiendo toda tarea encomendada por su maestro

— _El poder es importante pero el conocimiento es igual de importante a la hora de luchar, además me niego tener de discípula a una inculta analfabeta y para eso quiero que me hagas para el día de mañana un ensayo sobre Cristóbal Colon en su descubrimiento de América, más otro sobre las conquistas de Napoleón Bonaparte y uno sobre los países que libero Simón Bolívar. Si no lo haces bien habrá mucho más entrenamiento que nunca_ — Responde Afrodita muy autoritario

— _Y yo que pensaba que la escuela ya era algo malo, esto es mil veces peor _— Pensó Rías muy fastidiada mientras sigue escribiendo en su cuaderno

**Fin del Flashback Momentáneo**

* * *

— _Ya veo, entonces mis condolencias hacia el señor Alvares por darte una educación formidable. Espero ver buenas notas y que llegues a estar a la altura de Reynare _— Dijo Lord Gremory de forma complaciente y tranquila

— _No te preocupes papá con lo que se ahora no creo que la escuela sea mucho problema para mi ahora_ — Responde Rías un tanto segura de sí misma — _Espero y aspiro que no sea como lo que daba mi maestro Afrodita o si no será como volver al infierno otra vez_ — Pensó internamente con mucho nerviosismo

Tras terminar la cálida reunión familiar, Rías va a lo que fue su antigua habitación a desempacar sus cosas entre ellas un gran portafolio negro de aspecto cuadrado que lo guarda en el armario poniéndole muchas cerraduras para que nadie lo abre, luego se recuesta en la cama viendo todo lo que hay en la habitación con notoria nostalgia

— _Parece como si fue ayer desde que me fui a entrenar con el maestro Afrodita_ — Pensó Rías con mucho regocijo y voltea la mirada para ver a alguien en especial — _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ — Pregunta con severa desgana

— _Oye ¿Por qué esa actitud hermanita? Solo vine a ser amable_ — Comenta Reynare en un fingido tono de preocupación estando en la entrada de la habitación

— _¿Amable? Si todavía me acuerdo de cómo me tratabas cuando era niña, ni hablar de las formas de cómo me humillabas en frente de todo el mundo_ — Responde Rías severamente molesta

— _Esos fueron momentos graciosos la verdad, pero eso fue hace años no hay de que molestarse de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo_ — Comenta Reynare de forma humorística

— _Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?_ — Pregunta Rías de forma autoritaria

— _Simplemente quería darte una noticia y es que durante todo estos años que estuviste fuera de casa, yo he logrado un montón de cosas que te dejarían sorprendida_ — Responde Reynare de forma arrogante

— _Ya papá me conto todo sobre lo que hiciste, de que fuiste presidenta y que estas en la universidad y bla, bla, bla que ya sé de memoria _— Dijo Rías con mucho fastidio

— _Ya veo, entonces solo puedo decir que no es nada personal, es solo que soy superior a ti en todos los sentidos posibles_ — Afirma Reynare muy confiada

— _¿Disculpa?_ — Dijo Rías con severa molestia

— _Solo digo que no entiendo porque volviste si lo más probable es que actúes como una ridícula como siempre lo fuiste. Es más esa historia que contaste de todo lo que pasaste es una prueba de ello, hasta puedo decir que ni si quiera llegaras a nada mientras que yo llegare a lo más alto _— Responde Reynare muy prepotente

— _Lo siento ¿Dijiste algo? No escuche nada entre tanta palabrería que no entendía nada_ — Comenta Rías con mucho sarcasmo

— _Se quiere hacerse la importante, debo ponerla en su lugar antes que se vuelva un problema a futuro_ — Pensó Reynare severamente irritada ante la actitud sarcástica de Rías — _Como sea, el punto es que simplemente soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, por lo que no te extrañas que para el día de mañana tú seas una vagabunda pidiendo dinero para mantenerte mientras que yo ya seré una arqueóloga recontra conocida a nivel mundial_ — Insinúa de forma muy altanera y burlona

— _Nuevamente no escuche nada ni entiendo que quisiste decir. Podrías repetirlo con más espacio_ — Dijo Rías aparentando estar confundida y con más sarcasmo de lo habitual

— _Hmph típico de los fracasados, siempre hacen oídos sordos. Perdí demasiado de mi valioso tiempo con una fracasada como tu hermanita_ — Responde Reynare severamente irritada mientras se va de la habitación

— _De verdad que no cambio un carajo con el pasar de los años, no mejor dicho empeoro bastante. Lástima que no pueda utilizar mi cosmos porqué seria por motivación personal, pero no caeré nunca en su juego para hacerme sentir mal para alimentar su ego que esta por las nubes_ — Pensó Rías con mucho desagrado

* * *

Después del regreso de Rías a su remoto hogar han pasado muchas cosas entre ellas es el hecho que cuando Lord Gremory hizo público la noticia del regreso de Rías los medios locales comenzaron a escandalizarse entre ellos y empezaron a entrevistar a Rías para saber más a fondo todo lo que paso, y cuando ella dijo todo a través de la historia absurda que se inventó, varios periodista tacharon la historia de conmovedora he inspiradora a tal grado que vino un escritor a pedirle permiso a Lord Gremory para hacer un libro sobre la historia de Rías volviéndose sin quererlo en toda una celebridad local, tanto así que a su primer día en la escuela secundaria se volvió increíblemente popular en especial por los chicos debido a su belleza, en otros lugares Lord Gremory presumía a su hija Rías en su trabajo con mucho orgullo con varios de sus compañeros, en parte en la universidad en donde estudia Reynare esta es interrogada por parte de varios compañeros o profesores con respecto a su hermanastra que para ella aparentaba estar lo suficientemente feliz del saber que volvió pero en el fondo le molestaba mucho lo famosa que se volvió en poco tiempo

Paso una semana y dentro de la mansión Gremory, Rías camina plácidamente por los pasillos y ve a su padre caminando de forma encorvada un poco pálido y comienza a acerrársele para ver su estado

— _¿Papá estas bien? Te veo muy pálido_ — Pregunta Rías un poco preocupada

— _Estoy bien hija mía, solo siento que el cuerpo me duele un poco pero no es gran cosa_ — Responde Lord Gremory de forma un poco forzada mientras que Rías le toca la frente

— _Tienes fiebre ¿Deberías de llamar a un doctor para que te atienda?_ — Insinúa Rías más preocupada

— _No tienes de que preocuparte. Reynare me dijo que estaré bien porque ella me dará medicina para que me mejore, todo está bajo control_ — Responde Lord Gremory un poco calmado

— _Algo me dice que ella está detrás de esto_ — Pensó Rías con mucha sospecha

Rías lleva a su padre hasta su habitación, luego llama por teléfono al doctor para que haga una visita a domicilio. En menos de media hora el doctor llega para atender a Lord Gremory y después de varias revisiones da la siguiente respuesta

— _Bueno señor Gremory parece que usted tiene un tipo de fiebre muy poco habitual para estos lares _— Responde el doctor de forma informal

— _¿Se trata de algo grave doctor?_ — Pregunta Lord Gremory severamente preocupado

— _En cierta forma me temo que sí. Puedo concluir que usted tiene lo que se llamaría La Chikunguya_ — Responde el doctor de forma alarmante

— _¿La Chikunguya? ¿Qué quiere decir?_ — Pregunta Lord Gremory muy exaltado

— _Es un nuevo tipo de enfermedad que reside de Latinoamérica. Es peor que la gripe porcina y no solo eso sino también si usted señor Gremory no tiene tratamiento cuanto antes lo más probable es que usted muera a causa de esa enfermedad. Lo peor de todo y es que según tengo entendido es que todavía no hay una cura específica para La Chikunguya_ — Responde el doctor de forma alarmante

— _¿¡Entonces que se puede hacer doctor!?_ — Pregunta Rías muy preocupada

— _Lo mejor será que usted Lord Gremory vaya a mi hospital para tratarlo y hacer todo lo posible para curarle esa enfermedad_ — Sugiere el doctor muy serio

Tras la inquietante noticia por parte del doctor, Lord Gremory prepara su limosina para ir directo al hospital mientras que en la entrada de la mansión se encuentra Rías mirando muy preocupada a su padre dentro de la limosina

— _Por favor papá promete que estarás bien_ — Dijo Rías muy preocupada y triste

— _No te preocupes hija mía todo estará bien. Lo importante es que tu como Reynare están bien, mientras se de eso nada podrá preocuparme_ — Responde Lord Gremory dando una sonrisa de confianza

Horas después llega Reynare de la universidad y al ver que no se encuentra Lord Gremory va hacia Rías a preguntarle

— _Oye hermanita ¿En dónde está papá? No lo veo por ningún lado_ — Pregunta Reynare muy curiosa

— _Esta en el hospital, lo diagnosticaron de una enfermedad mortal _— Responde Rías de forma seca y sin ninguna emoción

— _¿En el hospital? Que tonta eres si lo que tiene papá no es tan grave, incluso para eso le estaba dándole medicinas que me han recomendado varios de mis profesores de la universidad_ — Comenta Reynare de forma casual

— _¿Qué no es grave? Pero si la fiebre era grande más la enfermedad que tiene que según a palabras del doctor está en peligro de morir_ — Dijo Rías con severa molestia

— _¿Y tú le creíste tales cosas? En serio que eres muy ingenua ¿Acaso no sabes que normalmente los doctores tienden a exagerar las cosas para ganar dinero a cualquier costa? Lo más probable es que después de unos días papá tenga que pagar una ridícula suma de dinero para curarle de una enfermedad que fácilmente pudo ser tratada de forma casera_ — Comenta Reynare con severo fastidio

— _Si tú lo dices, aunque lo que dijo el doctor parecía ser verdad en todo sentido_ — Dijo Rías un poco más calmada

— _Iré a hacer una llamada a alguien importante de la universidad para un proyecto_ — Informa Reynare mientras va hacia su habitación

Con Reynare va hasta su habitación y usa su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada

— _Hola, quiero pedirte un favor muy especial. Esta noche en el hospital de la ciudad quiero que te encargues del señor Lord Gremory que acaba de ser hospitalizado, evita que alguien se entere y en caso tal de gente sospechosa encárgate cuanto antes. Si haces todo bien te prometo una buena paga_ — Dijo Reynare mientras conversa con alguien muy misterioso

* * *

En plena madrugada en el hospital central de la ciudad llega un automóvil negro que no lleva placa de identificación y sale un sujeto vestido de abrigo del mismo color que del vehículo e lleva un portafolio gris y se adentra de forma sigilosa al hospital sin que nadie lo descubra hasta llegar a la habitación en donde es atendido Lord Gremory. El sujeto abre su portafolio que dentro se ve una pistola con barra silenciadora, varios cuchillos de punta gruesa y otros de punta delgada más varias armas para el asesinato silencioso. Saca una navaja suiza y por error se le cae un cuchillo de su bolsillo que luego alguien lo recoge

— _Oiga se le cayó esto_ — Dijo Rías tras haber recogido el cuchillo

El sujeto inmediatamente saca un cuchillo de su manga izquierda y se lanza a atacar a Rías pero esta le agarra el brazo izquierdo, con el brazo derecho saca otro cuchillo y nuevamente Rías lo agarra poniendo al sujeto entre la espalda y la pared

— _¿Cómo supiste que iba a estar aquí?_ — Pregunta el sicario

— _Intuición femenina, además que alguien como Lord Gremory este en un hospital cómo y de paso enfermo, lo hace una presa fácil para sicarios cómo tú. Ahora quiero que respondas a mi pregunta ¿Quién te contrato? _— Pregunta Rías de forma interrogativa

— _Es información clasificada_ — Responde el sicario

— _Esa no es una respuesta ¿Quiero que me respondas ahora mismo? O si no despídete de tus brazos_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rías de forma autoritaria

— _Ok, ok lo diré. Normalmente la gente que me contrata no me dicen nada se nombre, incluso si me llaman por teléfono bloquean su número para evitar ser registrados. Solo puedo decir que el me contrato fue una mujer, eso es todo lo que se_ — Responde el sicario de forma forzada dado a la presión que le hacía Rías

— _¿Una mujer? Está bien, como veo que dices la verdad te liberare _— Dijo Rías un poco fastidia

Al liberar el sicario este de su zapato saca una navaja para atacar de lleno

**¡POW!**

Rías propina una fuerte patada que deja completamente inconsciente al sicario

— _¿Fue una mujer que lo contrato? Puede que ella este detrás de todo_ — Pensó Rías con mucha sospecha

* * *

Al día siguiente Reynare se sorprende al leer el titular del periódico

— _Arrestan a un peligroso sicario que iba a intentar asesinar al importante magnate de negocios Lord Gremory que yace en el hospital por una terrible enfermedad. Lo único que se sabe es que alguien detuvo al sicario antes de cometer su fechoría. Sea quién haya sido debe tratarse de un héroe. ¿Cómo es eso posible?_ — Se pregunta así misma Reynare después de haber leído el periódico

— _¿De qué te impresionas Reynare? ¿Vistes a un fantasma de casualidad?_ — Pregunta Rías un poco curiosa mientras toma algo de café con leche

— _Eh no nada, solo que es impresionante que en tan poco tiempo hayan querido asesinar a papá, sí que hay mucha gente mala que lo quiere asesinar_ — Responde Reynare con un nerviosismo muy disimulado

— _Entre esa gente lo más probable es que estés incluida en esa lista_ — Pensó Rías con severo desagrado mientras termina su café — _Ya veo, entonces no es para tanto la verdad _— Dijo muy calmada

— _Iré a la universidad para atender unos asuntos, puede que no me tarde mucho_ — Informa Reynare mientras se va de la mansión

— _Esta bien, yo me quedare aquí a cuidar la mansión y a estudiar durante un rato_ — Dijo Rías mientras ve como Reynare se va — _Es ahora_ — Pensó con mucha sospecha

Rías va a la habitación de Reynare y ve que está muy ordenado en varios rincones, ve en un escritorio que está un poco cerca de la cama se encuentra la máscara de piedra de aquella vez hace años en donde ella junto a Reynare tuvieron su pelea y que al mancharse de sangre la máscara sacaba unas extrañas púas, ve que junto a esta mascara se encuentra unos papeles de información recolectada de la misma mascara. Después de ver con algo de curiosidad información sobre la máscara de piedra ve en otras partes de la habitación hasta encontrar un diario oculto en una de las gavetas del escritorio y al leer varias notas se impresiona de lo que acaba de leer

— _No puede ser. Esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones desde siempre_ — Pensó Rías impresionada como también un poco horrorizada del contenido del diario personal de Reynare

5 Horas pasaron y llega Reynare muy sonriente a la mansión mientras que Rías se encuentra sentada en el sofá viendo televisión

— _Eh hermanita ¿Cómo la pasaste sola?_ — Pregunta Reynare de forma jovial

— _No mucho, solo aburrirme hasta hartar_ — Responde Rías con notorio aburrimiento, luego apaga el televisor y se levanta del sofá — _Iré a salir a la ciudad, procurare no llegar tarde_ — Dijo mientras va hacia la puerta principal de la mansión

— _Esta bien no te tardes aunque tampoco es que sea algo importante_ — Dijo Reynare con severa desgana mientras va hacia el sofá y con su teléfono celular llama a alguien especial — _Hola, ha pasado un buen tiempo que los llamo, es para ver si están interesada en una amiga especial que viene de otro país. Es pelirroja y de grandes senos y está interesada en divertirse en chicos apuestos como ustedes. Está dando un paseo por la ciudad y si la encuentran pueden hacerle todo lo que quiera y ella no protestara ni se quejara en lo absoluto. Espero que la pasen en grande con ella _— Dijo mientras termina de conversar por teléfono

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad Rías mira con mucha seriedad varios locales en busca de material sospechoso que pueda dar pruebas claras de las verdaderas intenciones de Rías, hasta que de repente en frente de ella aparece alguien de aspecto curioso

— _Disculpa hermosa señorita ¿Podría acompañarme por un momento? Es para mostrarle algo especial_ — Pregunta de forma casual un curioso chico de cabello castaño y de piel de tez clara, de rasgos asiáticos siendo posiblemente chino o japonés que viste de ropa formal color marrón destacando el sombrero de copa que lleva

Rías sigue al chico de sombrero de copa hasta en lo interior de los callejones de una de las calles y este le enseña un perfume que el mismo fabrico, Rías inhala el perfume y de repente comienza a adormecerse al darse cuenta que en realidad inhalo somnífero y termina totalmente inconsciente

En medio de una zona semi oscura rodeada de 20 chicos de aspecto de pandillero se encuentra Rías que apenas comienza a despertarse

— _Oye jefe ¿Esta preciosura es la que nos comentó aquella chica rica?_ — Pregunta muy curioso uno de los varios pandilleros

— _Parece que sí y vaya que está bien buena _— Responde el líder del grupo

— _Ya les traje lo que me pidieron, espero por la paga_ — Dijo el chico con sombrero de copa mientras recibe unos cuantos billetes por parte de uno de los pandilleros

— _¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y quiénes son todos estos?_ — Pregunta Rías un poco somnolienta

— _Oigan ya despertó_ — Comenta uno de los pandilleros con sonrisa pervertida

— _Mejor todavía, agárrenla y no deje que se escape por nada_ — Ordena el líder del grupo muy malicioso

Todo el grupo de pandilleros rodean a Rías y uno intenta agarrarla por detrás pero esta le da un fuerte codazo en la nariz

— _Les advierto que si creen que me van a hacerme algo, se acaba de meterse con la chica equivocada_ — Dijo Rías de forma amenazante

— _Oh vaya con que es ruda, me gusta así. Mira chica pelirroja estas aquí para nuestra diversión así que te recomiendo que no pongas fuerza o saldrás gravemente lastimada_ — Responde el líder del grupo muy malicioso

— _¿Qué? ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Acaso creen que permitiré que unos pendejos como ustedes hagan lo que quieran conmigo!? Grave Error, los únicos que saldrán lastimados serán todos ustedes si intentan tocarme con sus sucias manos_ — Exclama Rías de forma muy exaltada como molesta

— _Oigan parece que me equivoque de chica ¿Creo que deberían de dejarla en paz? Se ve que va muy en serio_ — Pregunta el chico de sombrero de copa muy dudoso

— _Que va si de igual forma tenemos a una preciosura en frente de nosotros, aunque se haga la ruda es solo pura palabrería. Si no quieres ser parte de la fiesta pues lárgate cabron que ya no te necesito para una mierda_ — Dijo el líder del grupo de mala gana

— _Les advierto que cuando esta rosa roja toque el suelo todos ustedes estarán en el suelo agonizando_ — Insinúa Rías mientras saca de su mano derecha una rosa roja prácticamente salida por arte de magia que deja a más de uno confundido

— _¿Algo me dice que debo de retroceder cuanto antes? Aunque es curioso como esa chica saco esa rosa roja ¿Hace magia de casualidad?_ — Pensó el chico del sombrero de copa mientras se aleja del grupo

— _¿De dónde sacaste esa flor? …Da igual, nosotros somos 20 y tú solo una, es imposible que puedas contra todos nosotros, así que déjate de palabrería y ya déjate que no tienes de otra_ — Dijo el líder del grupo con mucho fastidio

El chico de sombrero de copa mira atentamente de cómo Rías lanza la rosa al aire y de un instante ella desaparece de sus ojos, a la vez ve que todo el grupo de pandilleros cae al suelo muy mal heridos teniendo varios golpes que les dejaron terribles quemaduras y uno que otro hueso roto. Al momento en donde la rosa toca el suelo en menos de un segundo mismo en donde Rías lanzo la rosa esta reaparece con los ojos cerrados en señal de seriedad mientras que todos los pandilleros están en el suelo inconsciente y mira como Rías se pone en frente suyo apuntándolo con la rosa roja que tiro

— _Sigues tú, ahora recibirás tu merecido por lo que me hiciste con el somnífero_ — Dijo Rías mientras apunta al chico de sombrero de copa con la rosa roja

— _¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa!_ — Exclama el chico de sombrero de copa mientras se quita el sombrero en señal de arrepentimiento

— _A ver a ver ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte después de lo que me hiciste? _— Pregunta Rías mirando al chico de sombrero de copa con cara de pocos amigos

— _Es que me pidieron que les buscara una chica pelirroja de grandes senos y como usted cumplía con esos detalles pensé que era usted la que me pidieron que buscara_ — Responde el chico de sombrero de copa muy arrepentido

— _Ya veo ¿Y que más tienes que decir en tu defensa?_ — interroga Rías muy directa

— _Para que sepa señorita me llamo Issei Hyoudou y soy japonés que por desgracia del destino perdí a mis padres en un accidente de una planta nuclear y quede huérfano desde entonces. Sin nadie que me cuidara tuve que arreglármelas por mí mismo como hacerle trabajos a varias pandillas del barrio para tener de que comer, sé que no es un trabajo honesto y tampoco me siento orgulloso de ello pero así tuve que pasar mi día a día para poder vivir_ — Responde el chico de sombrero de copa de nombre Issei

— _Hmmm…. Está bien te perdono por esta vez, pero aunque seas un huérfano no es excusa para que te andes de delincuente, hay muchas formas de ganarse la vida de forma honesta _— Comenta Rías de forma autoritaria

— _Si gusta le acompaño hacia su hogar ya que es muy peligroso ir sola a estas horas de la noche_ — Comenta Issei de forma cordial

— _¿Noche? ¿De casualidad que hora es?_ — Pregunta Rías con mucha duda

— _Es media noche para que sepa_ — Responde Issei mientras mira su reloj digital

— _¿¡MEDIA NOCHE!? Ahora que sí que estoy en problemas _— Exclama Rías muy exaltada

— _Pues durante estas horas es cuando estos chicos hacen varias de sus actividades por lo que lo vi como una hora ideal para que ellos… bueno no creo que tenga que decir lo siguiente_ — Comenta Issei de forma informal

— _Es verdad normalmente estas son horas ideales para hacer todo tipo de actividades ilegales_ — Pensó Rías muy pensativa —_ Oye si te gusta ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar a alguien? Estuve en medio de una investigación importante sobre actividad ilegal por lo que sería de mucha ayuda de alguien como tú me ayude en esto ¿Aceptas? _— Sugiere de forma conveniente

— _Con mucho gusto señorita así estaré en deuda con usted, se de varias zonas peligrosas por estos lares que ahora mismo están haciendo varias de sus actividades ilegales, confía en mi_ — Responde Issei mientras se pone su sombrero de copa

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad se encuentra Reynare vestida formalmente de un vestido negro con chaqueta manga larga color roja, pantimedias blancas con tacones altos color. Está bebiendo whisky mientras camina por las calles en plena madrugada

— _No puedo permitir que todo mi plan se vaya a la basura, ya estoy a pocos pasos de alcanzar mi meta. Nada ni nadie va a arruinar todo, ni mucho menos esa insulsa de Rías _— Pensó Reynare mientras bebe de su whisky y al terminar mira la botella e comienza a recordar a su madre y de cómo la trataba, cosa que la hace molestar mucho — _No, no. No soy como ella, no soy como esa basura que no valía nada _— Mientras sigue caminando se tropieza con 2 sujetos mayores ya ebrios por ingerir tanto alcohol y estos se comienzan a acercarle

— _Hey ¿Que hace una mujer a estas horas de la noche? ¿Eh?_ — Pregunta un hombre de aspecto obeso y calvo ya muy borracho

— _Piérdete cerdo, no quiero nada con escorias como ustedes_ — Responde Reynare muy agresiva

— _¿Que estás diciendo? No me gusta que me respondan de esa forma _— Comenta el otro sujeto de cabello castaño igual de borracho

— _Parece que éstos 2 no me dejarán en paz. Mejor aprovechó para probarlo con uno de éstos, así veré si me deshacer de Rías de una vez _— Pensó Reynare de forma pensativa mientras ve que los 2 sujetos siguen acercándose a ella

— _Mira perdón si fui muy grosero, pero confía en mí que no le hare daño_ — Siguiere el sujeto gordo dando una mirada perturbadora

**¡CRASH!**

Reynare golpea con la botella al sujeto gordo directo en la cara, rompiéndole varios dientes junto a la nariz y mandíbula matándolo en el acto, luego aprovechando que el otro sujeto esta en shock de lo que vio, saca de su chaqueta la máscara de piedra y lo clava al rostro e con un poco de la sangre del recién muerto lo utiliza para manchar la máscara y que esta haga el efecto de salirle púas por los bordes

**¡FLASH!**

De forma sorpresiva la máscara de piedra emite un resplandor de luz que ciega momentáneamente a Reynare y esta al pasar la luz ve que el hombre que le puso la máscara está totalmente inconsciente

— _Ba... Que desperdicio de tiempo. Solo se trataba de un simple artefacto de tortura nada más_ — Se dijo a si misma Reynare viendo con mucha desilusión la máscara de piedra y se da vuelta para largarse, pero de golpe se para al sentir algo extraño y voltea la mirada para ver al hombre que le puso la máscara de piedra ya levantando y que al caerle la máscara se le ve de forma notoria unos colmillos. Reynare da unos pasos hacia atrás pero el hombre se le acerca a una velocidad de vértigo y da un manotazo al estómago lanzándola fuertemente a la pared dejando una gran grieta en la misma —_ ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¿Porque ahora ese hombre tiene está inmensa fuerza?_ — Pensó muy impresionada ante lo que está presenciando

— _No sé qué me pasa. Pero siento un fuerte deseó por beber sangre_ — Dijo el ya cambiado hombre en un tono sombrío y se a acerca a Reynare en donde está con las fuerzas que le quedan las usa para correr despavorida pero el hombre a una rápida velocidad le agarra el brazo izquierdo y la disloca haciendo que grite fuertemente, luego con ambas manos clava los dedos en el cuello en donde comienza a drenarle la sangre

— _¿¡Qué me está haciendo!? ¿Me está chupando la sangre con sus dedos?_ — Pensó Reynare mientras ve que al chuparle la sangre, el hombre aparentemente comienza a rejuvenecer de poco a poco adquiriendo la apariencia de alguien joven de 20 años mientras que Reynare se impresionaba de ese detalle casi ignorando que podría morir desangrada  
Todo parecía que estaba perdido para Reynare, hasta que sale el sol en donde los rayos de este al llegar al hombre ocurre lo siguiente

— ¡_Aaaahhh! Maldito sol, me quema ¡Aaaahhh!_ — El hombre misteriosamente comienza a incinerarse a causa de los rayos solares y a los pocos segundos su cuerpo es reducido a cenizas dejando únicamente la ropa que llevaba puesto  
Reynare se salvó de una muerte casi segura y al ver todo lo que le paso a aquel hombre comienza a fijar su mirada en la máscara de piedra en que concluye que todo fue a causa de está

Horas después en la mansión Gremory se encuentra Reynare sentada en un sofá con el brazo izquierdo vendado mientras que afuera en la entrada se encuentra Rías con mirada de absoluta seriedad

— _Llegó tu hora Reynare_ — Pensó Rías con muchísima convicción

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Descripción de términos y conceptos **

**Caballero (Saint): Son una orden de guerreros que bajo el mando de la diosa Atenea protegen la paz del mundo. Estos guerreros se encuentran bajo la protección de una de las 88 constelaciones y pelean utilizando unas armaduras basadas igualmente en las 88 constelaciones. Se dividen en tres batallones de distinto rango, siguiendo el orden de la olimpiada con los metales oro, plata y bronce**

**Doncellas (Shaintas): Son un grupo selecto de mujeres que luchan bajo la orden de la diosa Atenea al igual que los caballeros siendo la contraparte femenina de estos como también se dividen entre bronce, plata y oro **

**Cosmos o cosmos energía: Es la energía que utilizan los Caballeros y Doncellas que utilizan para hacer todo tipo de hazañas de índole sobrenatural, se dice que la cosmos energía es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear como también descripta como la naturaleza de la destrucción **

**Mascara de Piedra: Mascara antigua de propiedades de índole sobrenaturales que se dice que es capaz de transformar a un ser humano en una especie de criatura nocturna de grandes poderes y de una natural sed de sangre **

**Descripción de personajes **

**Nombre: Issei Hyoudou**

**Serie correspondiente: Highschool DxD**

**Edad: 14 Años**

**País: Japón**

**Descripción: Chico huérfano de origen japonés cuyos padres murieron en un accidente de trabajo en una planta nuclear, tras eso estuvo viviendo como un delincuente de poca monta donde hace varios tipos de encargo con varios delincuentes de la ciudad de Estocolmo para tener de que comer. Aprovechando sus conocimientos de fórmulas químicas por parte de sus fallecidos padres los utiliza para hacer fabricaciones de drogas y somníferos para bandas criminales. Pese a estar viviendo como un delincuente en realidad es un buen chico de notorios valores pero debido a la situación en la que vive se ve obligado a hacer cosas de que no del todo su agrado para sobrevivir solo. Tras haber conocido a Rías y ver las habilidades de esta decide pedirle perdón por hacerle inhalar somnífero y en querer ayudarla para pagar su deuda **

**Aclaración de detalles curiosos **

**Puede que el entrenamiento que recibió Rías durante sus años con Afrodita puede parecer una exageración para muchos o que estoy siendo muy cruel con la personaje pero esto tiene una explicación. Tanto en el manga como en el anime de Saint Seiya más concretamente en el manga original especifican y dejan bien claro que el entrenamiento para ser un Caballero o Doncella en el caso de Rías consiste en hacer un entrenamiento infrahumano en donde las probabilidades de morir son muchas y donde solo se tienen como única opción en entrenar hasta despertar y dominar el cosmos o en simplemente morir en el intento, cabe destacar que entre los 3 rangos de Bronce, Plata y Oro hay notorias diferencias de lapso de entrenamiento de cada uno en donde los que entrenan para ser de Bronce son los que más tardan en lograr despertar el cosmos y en dominarlo teniendo como mínimo 6 años de entrenamiento debido a las dificultades que tienen para despertar el cosmos pudiendo despertarlo después de los 3 años de entrenamiento, en cambio los que entrenan para ser de Oro son los que menos entrenan dado a su dominio prodigioso del cosmos que logran hacer teniendo una total facilidad para despertar el séptimo sentido el mayor requisito para ser considerado de rango dorado, por lo que se pueden intuir de forma casi teórica que los que entrenan para ser plata tienen un lapso corto en comparación de los de bronce para entrenar y dominar el cosmos como mínimo entr años debido a tener la capacidad de tener un dominio del cosmos mayor a los de Bronce **

**La escena en donde puse que Rías al lanzar la rosa al aire y en el lapso en que esta aterrizaba hacia el suelo en menos de un segundo Rías con su sola velocidad deja completamente noqueado a más de 20 hombres se debe a que como Rías es en términos simples una doncella de plata (Sin especificar su constelación por los momentos) que su velocidad varia a Mach 2 (Supersónica) a Mach 5 (Hipersónica) a esa velocidad le basta para literalmente hacer varias cosas en cuestión de milésimas de segunda según la física siendo que en el manga original de Saint Seiya especifican que un caballero de Bronce al ser Mach 1 da alrededor de 100 golpes por segundo y que para un plateado puede dar entre 1.000 o hasta 100.000 golpes por segundo por su velocidad por lo que la cosa cobra sentido dentro de lo que cabe. La razón del porque puse que Issei lo vio que hizo Rías de forma casi instantánea es debido que por cuestión de física y ciencia el ojo humano es incapaz de percibir objetos que se mueven a velocidad Supersónicas en adelante, pudiendo ver todo de forma instantánea según la percepción humana **

**Puede que para algunos les parezca extraño el término Doncella para referirse a una mujer caballero. Este término lo utilizo como una localización al termino Shainta del más reciente Spin-Off Shainta Sho basándome en esta cuestión de que pasaría si este manga fuese adaptado al anime y llegara a Latinoamérica bajo otro nombre pero con referencia claro está al nombre y marca registrada de Caballeros del Zodiaco, lo primero que se me vino a la mente en caso de cómo se llamaría ese hipotético anime en nuestro lares sería algo así como Las Doncellas del Zodiaco. Esto lo supuse así por cuestiones de mercadotecnia básica en donde un producto tiene que tener por lo general un nombre simple, fácil de memorizar y que sea de nombre presentable o atractivo para el público en especial, por lo que el nombre de Las Doncellas del Zodiaco cumple bien esas condiciones más que en las traducciones hechas por fans de Shainta Sho en la parte de los eslogan ponían la frase — La llegada de las Doncellas de Athena — haciendo énfasis en la palabra Doncella para referirse a las Shaintas como Sho de Caballo Menor y Mii de Delfín entre otras por lo que refuerza del porque utilizo este término. Debo aclarar también que esto va también para todos mis fics con respecto a Saint Seiya en general en donde este término será utilizado para referirse de forma general a toda mujer que lucha por la diosa Atenea y utilice una de las 88 Armaduras **

**Un detalle con respecto que tal vez los más conocedores de Saint Seiya notaran y es con respecto a la parte de las constelaciones. Supuestamente en el manga original todas las Armaduras de Bronce son de constelaciones del hemisferio norte mientras que las Armaduras de Plata son del hemisferio Sur y que son 48 Armaduras de Bronce (52 según Episodio G) e 24 Armaduras de Plata. Hace poco vi que entre las Armaduras entre ellas Fenix, Camaleón e Hidra son constelaciones del hemisferio Sur de ser así por cuestión deberían ser de Plata mientras que las Armaduras de Lira, Perros de Caza y Lagarto son de constelaciones del hemisferio Norte siendo en sí de Bronce, de ahí hice una investigación sobre cuáles son las constelaciones del hemisferio Norte y del Sur más las que son del Ecuador en cual esta es solo una suposición mía de que posiblemente sean de las 4 de material desconocido, hasta incluso hice una lista que va así:**

**Constelaciones del Zodiaco:**

**1- Aries**

**2- Tauro**

**3- Géminis**

**4- Cáncer**

**5- Leo**

**6- Virgo**

**7- Libra**

**8- Escorpión**

**9- Sagitario**

**10- Capricornio**

**11- Acuario**

**12- Piscis**

**Constelaciones del Hemisferio Norte**

**1- Andrómeda**

**2- Auriga**

**3- Boyero**

**4- Jirafa**

**5- Casiopea**

**6- Perros de Caza**

**7- Cefeo**

**8- Corona Boreal**

**9- Berenice**

**10- Cisne**

**11- Dragón**

**12- Hércules**

**13- León Menor**

**14- Lagarto**

**15- Lince**

**16- Lira**

**17- Perseo**

**18- Pegaso**

**19- Flecha**

**20- Triangulo**

**21- Osa Mayor**

**22- Osa Menor**

**23- Zorro**

**Constelaciones del Hemisferio Sur**

**1- Cerbero**

**2- Ave del Paraíso**

**3- Altar**

**4- Buril**

**5- Can Mayor**

**6- Quilla**

**7- Centauro**

**8- Camaleón**

**9- Compas**

**10- Paloma**

**11- Corona Austral**

**12- Cuervo**

**13- Copa**

**14- Cruz del Sur**

**15- Pez Dorado**

**16- Erídano**

**17- Horna**

**18- Grulla**

**19- Reloj**

**20- Hidra**

**21- Hidra Austral**

**22- Indio**

**23- Liebre**

**24- Lobo**

**25- Gato**

**26- Octante**

**27- Mosca**

**28- Tortuga**

**29- Microscopio**

**30- Pavo Real**

**31- Fénix**

**32- Pintor**

**33- Pez Austral**

**34- Popa**

**35- Brújula**

**36- Búho**

**37- Escultor**

**38- Telescopio**

**39- Triangulo Austral**

**40- Tucán**

**41- Velas**

**42- Pez Volador**

**Constelaciones del Ecuador**

**1- Águila**

**2- Can Menor**

**3- Ballena**

**4- Delfín**

**5- Caballo Menor**

**6- Unicornio**

**7- Ofiuco**

**8- Orión**

**9- Escudo**

**10- Serpiente**

**11- Sextante**

**Con esto podríamos intuir que en total deberían ser 23 de bronce, 42 de plata y 11 de material desconocido más las 12 de oro, no sé si fue un fallo de parte de Kurumada o de parte mía tomando en cuenta que el manga de Saint Seiya es de los años 80 en donde los estudios astronómicos no se comparan con los de hoy en día. Cabe destacar que las constelaciones de Caballo Menor, Delfín ya han aparecido en Shainta Sho como de Bronce más la de Unicornio en la original mientras que las constelaciones de Escudo, Águila, Ofiuco y Orión se mostraron como de Plata en la serie original (Orión y Escudo en la película de Iris y en el manga Spin-Off de Shainta Sho) pero Águila y Orión son de bronce en Omega haciendo más complicada la cosa, aunque las constelaciones de Serpiente y Can Menor no se utilizaron mientras que Sextante es de bronce en la novela de Gigomantia, por lo que imaginemos que sean de bronce por lo que si sumamos las del Ecuador junto a las del Norte y Sur en la repartición de puesto tendríamos**

**29 Armaduras de Bronce (31 Si contamos a Águila y Orión en Omega)**

**47 Armaduras de Plata (45 si restamos a Águila y Orión en Omega)**

**Aunque cabe destacar que hay constelaciones del hemisferio norte que se pueden ver en el hemisferio sur y viceversa por lo que la cosa se vuelve un poco más complicado**

**Sobre la respuesta de Afrodita con respecto a las diferencias de poder con los de Bronce, Plata y Oro es una corrección de parte mía con respecto a lo que dijo Mu de Aries con respecto al manga y al anime en donde dijo que un Caballero de Plata es 2 veces más poderoso que un caballero de Bronce y que un Caballero Dorado es 20 veces más poderoso que uno de Bronce una afirmación que sería tal vez un error de traducción o de guion contradiciendo la escala de poder oficial ya afirmada tanto por la propia serie como por el autor original Masami Kurumada en donde afirma que un Caballero Dorado puede hacer ataques que equivalen a la destrucción de una o varias galaxias o que para destruir una armadura de Oro se requiere de un poder equivalente o mayor al mismo Big Bang o que el dios Hades es capaz de destruir todo el universo si se le antoja aparte de haber creado el solo el Inframundo y el mundo de los Campos Eliseo más la Hiperdimensión en donde Seiya junto a los demás Caballeros de Bronce cruzaron con su propia velocidad alrededor de 1000 galaxias en cuestión de minutos para ir a los Campos Eliseo siendo la mejor hazaña de velocidad mostrada en el manga original. Para eso tuve que hacer una extensa investigación y conversar también con gente que sabe más de Saint Seiya que yo donde más de uno de respondió de forma clara que un caballero de Bronce equivale a un Sistema Solar, un caballero Plateado a varios hasta miles de sistemas solares y un caballero Dorado toda una galaxia tomando consideración que una galaxia está compuesta por billones de sistemas solares. Para más información recomiendo que lean el manga o la enciclopedia Taizen o también Episodio G que pese a ser un Spin-off de precuela está aprobado por el propio Masami Kurumada como parte oficial de la cronología del canon original por ende toda hazaña en ese manga como Mu destruyendo toda una dimensión creada por Japeto con su Extinción Estelar o Aldebarán de Tauro cargando todo el peso de un universo son totalmente válidas para dar a entender lo poderosos que son los caballeros Dorados **

**La enfermedad que tiene Lord Gremory de nombre La Chikunguya es una enfermedad real muy peligrosa si no se tiene el más mínimo cuidado de ella, incluso llegue a casi padecer de ella pero en menor grado gracias al cielo, debido que el dolor que provoca esta enfermedad es tanta que uno tiene que estar en reposo durante semanas enteras debido a que la Chikunguya provoca artritis y dolores en las arterias haciendo que cosas tan básicas como el simple caminar sea todo un dolor insoportable que si no se llega ser tratado con el más mínimo cuidado uno puede correr el riesgo de morir. Hay miles de casos de personas que murieron a causa de Chikunguya incluso vecinos y gente que conozco murieron a causa de esta enfermedad que de por si hay que tenerle mucho cuidado **

**El detalle de la máscara de piedra viene directamente de JoJo Bizarre Adventure para quienes conozcan bien esta serie sabrán de lo que es capaz de hacer este artefacto y de lo peligroso que es en manos equivocadas. No daré muchos detalles para evitar spoilers para quienes no tengan mucha idea en sí, pero con lo mostrado ya se tiene una noción más o menos clara **

**Sobre el personaje de Issei debo advertir que él será más el ayudante de Rías y que será más de situaciones cómicas, pero de vez en cuando tendrá su momento de gloria pero de igual forma solo será un ayudante nada más, su única habilidad será la astucia o dar consejos de ayuda pero de ahí no tendrá ni cosmos ni ninguna habilidad especial de Highschool DxD siendo totalmente humano en todo sentido **

**Como deje claro que Rías es de plata pero en ningún momento especifique que constelación es debido que aun esta en planeación cual armadura podría usar y hay varias opciones a escoger dado a la lista que se puso por lo que estoy indeciso en cuál sería la armadura de Plata más idónea para Rías, claro esta que esta también usara técnicas de Afrodita como las Rosas Demoniacas y una que lo estrene en un especial de año nuevo, que para quienes lo leyeron ya sabrán de que consiste **

**Entre las opciones podrían ser **

**Pez Dorado **

**Reloj **

**Cruz del Sur **

**Escudo **

**Cualquier otra de las de la lista a excepción claro de Copa, Fénix, Camaleón , Hidra y Lobo respectivamente **

**Dejen en los reviews cuál sería la armadura Plateada más ideal para Rías, la que sea mencionada en más de 5 reviews de forma casi unánime será la ganadora o la que este cerca de los 5 por lo menos. Pueden dar también su porque y demás sugerencias que serán tomadas en cuenta **

**Sin más hasta el siguiente capitulo **


	3. Confrontacion

**Capítulo 3: Confrontación**

En medio de una noche tormentosa dentro de la mansión Gremory yace Reynare sentada en un sofá con el brazo izquierdo vendado por lo de hace unas horas e mira hacia la ventana de forma reflexiva hasta que es visitada por alguien conocida por ella

— _Que te trae por aquí hermanita_ — Dijo Reynare de forma plácida

— _El juego ya término Reynare_ — Responde Rías de forma seria

— _¿Que término? No entiendo a lo que te refieres_ — Pregunta Reynare un poco confundida

— _No te hagas la tonta. Lo sé todo, se de tu plan de querer tener toda la fortuna para ti sola. Aquí está la prueba_ — Responde Rías lanzándole el diario personal de Reynare hacia ella

— _¿Ese es mi diario? ¿¡Cómo te atreves en husmear en la privacidad de otros!? Eso es horrible Rías_ — Exclama Reynare muy exaltada al ver su diario en frente suyo

— _De nada servirá que te escondas bajo esa factores que dictan que eres culpable de todo lo que le paso a papá y del sicario que contrataste para matarlo_ — Vuelve a responder Rías con más firmeza

— _Vaya, entonces ya no necesito ocultarlo. Podrías hacerme un favor hermanita_ — Pide Reynare con severo arrepentimiento

— _¿Un favor? ¿Cuál?_ — Pregunta Rías un poco confundida

— _Dame tiempo hermanita, quiero entregarme sola eso es todo lo que pido_ — Responde Reynare muy arrepentida poniendo la palma de su mano derecha entre sus bustos

— _Ok…. Por un momento pensé que querrías poner resistencia y escapar a toda costa por haber descubierto tu plan _— Comenta Rías un poco consternada

— _¡Maldita Rías! ¡No permitiré que una desgraciada como tú arruine mi plan maestro! Ya no me dejas otra alternativa. Esperare que bajes la guardia para así podre matarte sin más _— Pensó Reynare muy molesta mientras tiene guardado en su ropa tiene un cuchillo militar de gran filo junto a la máscara de piedra — _¡Estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que hice! ¡He sufrido una horrible infancia que me ha hecho sumisa a la codicia! He sido muy ingenua en querer matar al hombre que me dio todo lo que una persona desearía tener. Su hubiera querido escapar lo hubiera hecho fácilmente_ — Exclama más arrepentida mientras comienza a llorar

— _En eso tienes razón… ¿Tal vez me equivoque contigo?_ — Responde Rías un poco confundida

— _Quiero pagar mis pecados y enmendarlos aunque sea por última vez_ — Dijo Reynare muy exaltada

Rías seguía muy confundida ante la aparente actuación de Reynare al grado que se deja convencer con relativa facilidad hasta que alguien interrumpe el encuentro

— _Le recomiendo que tenga cuidado señorita Rías, todo lo que ella dice es una vil mentira_ — Responde Issei mostrándose con una linterna entre las sombras

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?_ — Pregunta Reynare un poco confundida

— _Si te preguntas quien soy, deja que me presenta ¡Soy Issei Hyuodou el entrometido! Estaba ayudando a la señorita Rías como muestra de perdón por un vergonzoso malentendido. Le recomiendo que tome consejo de alguien que ha vivido como su hermanastra_ — Responde Issei de forma jovial y directa

— _¿A qué te refieres Issei? _— Pregunta Rías sin entender bien la situación

— _A lo que me refiero señorita es que yo igualmente pase por momentos muy difíciles como la perdida de mis padres quedando huérfano, pero a mi criterio tampoco es excusa para hacer tales abominaciones como hizo esta mujer y ciertamente he logrado conocer a basuras como esta y creo tener la experiencia suficiente para poder diferenciar una buena persona de una mala por su esencia _— Responde Issei muy confiado

— _¿A qué punto es lo que quieres llegar Issei?_ — Pregunta Rías con severa duda

— _A lo que quiero llegar señorita es que esta mujer apesta maldad en su estado más puro, es más creo que es la primera vez que he conocido a alguien tan malvada_ — Responde Issei con mucha firmeza y agresividad mientras patea una lámpara encendida que estaba de lado de Reynare — _¿Qué tu infancia te hizo así dices? Te equivocas, puedo sentir en ti que has sido malvada desde que naciste_ — Comenta mientras señala con el dedo índice a Reynare de forma acusadora —_ Quizá reconozca la cara de este _— Dijo mientras va a unas cortinas cerradas y agarra a un sujeto de baja estatura y ropas chinas que lo tira en frente de Reynare e esta se sorprende al verlo

— _Él Dijo que iba a testiguar en tu contra_ — Comenta Rías de forma calmada

— _No puede ser ¿Cómo pudieron encontrarlo?_ — Reynare estaba entre la espalda y la pared al ver como literalmente todo le estaba saliéndole en su contra, los nervios la estaban matando y necesitaba hacer algo desesperado para poder salir de esta, pero alguien en especial da su entrada

— _Me han contado todo y es una lástima. Trate de amarte como mi propia hija_ — Comenta Lord Gremory muy avergonzado estando junto a 5 policías

— _Papá, aun necesitas descansar, no te has recuperado todavía de la enfermedad_ — Dijo Rías muy preocupada

— _Es verdad, iré a mi rehabilitación. No quiero ver a mi hija arrestada en frente de mis ojos. Te dejo el resto a ti Rías_ — Dijo Lord Gremory con notoria tristeza mientras se da la vuelta y es ayudado por uno de los policías

— _Esta bien papá, sé que esto es muy duro_ — Dijo Rías con relativa lastima

— _Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir_ — Comenta Reynare al levantarse del sofá de donde está sentada y de forma seria

— _Esta mujer no podrá ser arrestada. Puedo ver 3 marcas de nacimiento en su oreja. Ella nació con mucha suerte_ — Comenta el extraño hombre de ropa china al ver en la oreja derecha de Reynare 3 marcas de nacimiento que son 3 pequeños puntos

Rías se acerca a Reynare cargando unas esposas en la mano la mano derecha mientras que esta empuña ambas manos y las junta

— _Rías quiero que seas tú quien me arreste. Sé que no te trate del todo bien y que estuviste ausente durante 5 años, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar todo el daño que te hice_ — Dijo Reynare con relativa calma dando una sonrisa tranquila

— _Entiendo. Cuando supe que iba a tener una hermana estaba feliz por aquel entonces, pero cuando te conocí no entendía porque me tratabas así hasta llegue a odiarte por eso, pero eso quedo en el pasado y ahora tienes que pagar por los crímenes que cometiste_ — Comenta Rías de forma reflexiva

— _Señorita Rías tenga cuidado_ — Dijo Issei con severa preocupación

— _Sabes Rías. Hay un límite para las habilidades que puede llegar una persona como tal. Si de algo he aprendido en mi corta vida. Es que entre más planes uno hace. Mas son las probabilidades de que uno fracase… Oh a menos que no seas humano_ — Comenta Reynare de forma poética y reflexiva

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? No logro comprender lo que quieres decir con eso _— Pregunta Rías un poco confundida

— _Es que… ¡Dejare de ser una humana!_ — Responde Reynare de forma exaltada mientras saca de las vendas de su brazo izquierdo la máscara de piedra y el cuchillo militar rompiendo las vendas —_ ¡Voy a transcender la humanidad volviéndome un ser superior!_ — Exclama con mucha locura y convicción

— _¿¡Pero qué vas a hacer con esa mascara!?_ — Exclama Rías impresionada de lo que acaba de pasar

— _¡Cuidado señorita!_ — Grita Issei muy exaltado

— _¡Me quedare con tu sangre Rías Gremory!_ — Grita Reynare mientras lanza el cuchillo a…

**¡SLASH!**

Todos incluyendo Rías se impresiona ante ver el quien resulto víctima de tal violento ataque que resulta ser…

— _¡PAPÁ!_ — Grita Rías mientras sujeta a su padre que fue a quien se le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda

— _Hehehe ¡HAHAHAHA!_ — Se ríe Reynare de forma desquiciada mientras se pone la máscara de piedra y utiliza la sangre derramada de Lord Gremory para que haga el efecto de luz y salgan las púas que se clavan en el cráneo

— _¡Abran Fuego!_ — Ordena el jefe del grupo de policías

**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Reynare es derribada a punta de disparos siendo lanzada fuera de la mansión por el impacto de las balas y al caer deja de moverse estando aparentemente muerta

Volviendo en la mansión Lord Gremory yace muy débil tras el cuchillo clavado en su espalda y con su último aliento le dedica sus últimas palabras a Rías

— _Fui una completa despistada al no detener ese cuchillo cuando pude. Y me deje sorprender por la situación como una completa tonta y por mi culpa saliste gravemente lastimado papá _— Dijo Rías muy triste como arrepentida

— _Rías… Toma esto… Es el anillo de tu difunta madre_ — Dijo muy adolorido y débil Lord Gremory mientras extiende la mano derecha en donde entre uno de los dedos se encuentra el anillo que le perteneció a la madre de Rías

— _Ese cuchillo alcanzo un punto vital. Maldición estuvo ahí y no pude detenerlo_ — Comenta Issei muy frustrado al ver como Rías sujeta a su padre ya moribundo

— _Lord Gremory, si tan solo yo… Todo ha sido mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiera detenido a la madre de Reynare Brando hace 14 años_ — Se dijo a sí mismo el jefe de policía muy arrepentido y atormentado

— _¿La madre de Reynare Brando?_ — Comenta Issei de forma curiosa

— _Poco después de que me ascendieron a oficial. Una mujer ha sido arrestada por haber vendido productos robados. Esa era la madre de Reynare, Raquel Brando_ — Explica el jefe de policía

**Flashback**

Hace 14 años en la mansión Gremory, el jefe de policía ya joven por aquel entonces le entrega un anillo igual al que tiene Lord Gremory y este lo revisa detenidamente

— _Tiene razón, es igual al mío. Cuando me case mi esposa y yo teníamos un par igual_ — Dijo Lord Gremory de forma informal

— _Hace poco encontramos a una criminal de nombre Raquel Brando por tratar de venderlo junto a varios objetos que han sido reportados de ser robados por ella _— Dijo el jefe de policía

— _¿Brando? Creo saber quién es_ — Comenta Lord Gremory muy pensativo

— _Lord Gremory pensaba de que Brando le salvo la vida… Pero. Ella era una criminal mentirosa y se aprovechó del accidente para ver que robaba_ — Narra el jefe de policía todo lo acontecido en aquel entonces mientras el escenario cambia a la cárcel de la policía estatal de Estocolmo en donde se muestra la madre de Reynare, Raquel Brando encerrada en una celda

— _¡Oh no!_ — Grita Raquel muy nerviosa y temerosa al ver a Lord Gremory junto al jefe de policía

— _¿Acaso ella no te lo dijo? Yo mismo le regale ese anillo_ — Dijo Lord Gremory muy calmado

— _¡Que, eso no puede ser cierto!_ — Exclama el jefe de policía muy incrédulo ante tal aclaración

— _No, no estoy mintiendo. Yo mismo le regale ese anillo. Ella es inocente, libérenla de inmediato_ — Ordena Lord Gremory

— _¿Pero porque dices cosas? _— Pregunta el jefe de policía incapaz de entender la decisión de Lord Gremory

— _Si yo hubiera nacido en la pobreza tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo_ — Responde Lord Gremory muy noble y sincero mientras va a donde esta Raquel y le entrega el anillo — _Vende esto y cómprale algo a tu familia. Y también, trata de vivir como una buena persona y como una madre_ — Dijo de forma poética y expresando bondad en su haber mientras que Raquel toma el anillo de buena fe

— _Lord Gremory sabía todo eso y aun así acepto a Reynare como su hija_ — Termina de narrar el jefe de policía todo lo acontecido terminando se ve a Lord Gremory largándose del lugar mientras que el policía libera a Raquel mirándola con mucho repudio

**Fin del Flashback**

— _Papá resiste. ¡Aún hay oportunidad para que te salves!_ — Exclama Rías con mucha esperanza sobre su padre

— _Rías, no sientas rencor hacia Reynare, todo esto fue culpa mía por ser muy ingenuo. Sé que he sido muy estricto contigo cuando eras niña, pero fue por tu bien y cuando te fuiste sin dejar rastro, sentí un terrible dolor en lo más profundo de mí ser que quise suplirlo ese vacío con darle todo a Reynare, pero aun así ella se sentía despreciada. Quizás fue eso que la llevo a esto… Asegúrate de que Reynare sea enterrada junto a su madre _— Dijo Lord Gremory de forma complaciente

— _Por favor no hables más, no quiero que mueras_ — Insinúa Rías comenzando a derramar lagrimas

— _No es malo morir… en los brazos de mi hija_ — Recita Lord Gremory sus últimas palabras en donde su corazón deja de latir y cierra sus ojos por última vez cayendo en el descanso eterno llamado muerte

— _¡Lord Gremory!_ — Gritaron todo el mundo en pos del reciente fallecimiento de Lord Gremory

— _¡Y pensar que su amabilidad fue recompensada de esta manera! Esto ha sido mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiese detenido toda esta tragedia…_ — Se dijo a sí mismo el jefe de policía muy triste cayendo al llanto

— _¡Se equivocan! ¡Su espíritu aún vive… Dentro de su hija Rías Gremory! ¡Eso se convertirá en su voluntad, bondad y futuro!_ — Exclama Issei con mucha convicción y espíritu señalando a Rías que está en una postura que mira por última vez a su padre con una mirada de regocijo y determinación —_ Normalmente odio a los débiles que lloran por tonterías. Pero esto es un momento particular _— Recita de forma poética dando sus condolencias ante tal triste acontecimiento — _¡El Cuerpo! ¡El cuerpo de Reynare Brando ha desaparecido! _— Se da la vuelta y se impresiona al ver que el cadáver de Reynare no está, dejando únicamente la máscara de piedra en el piso — _¡Señor oficial aléjese de la ventana! _— Alerta muy exaltado

De forma totalmente inesperada alguien ataca al jefe de la policía partiéndole la cabeza en 2 de forma vertical dejando solo mandíbula y la otra parte de la cabeza es tirada al suelo manchando la alfombra de sangre. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos como horrorizados ante tan repentino acontecimiento

— _¡La cabeza del oficial a…!_ — Exclama muy sorprendido uno de los policías y antes de terminar su frase es interrumpido por…

— _Whryyy…._ — Suspira de forma muy siniestra… Reynare? Que aparentemente aún sigue viva y da un pequeño salto hacia donde está todo el mundo luciéndose en una pose muy vistosa

— _¡¿Qué es esto, ella aún sigue viva?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible, acabamos de dispárala!? ¡Tengan cuidado, debe de tener algún tipo de arma!_ — Exclama uno de los policías muy exaltado

Reynare camina lentamente hacia donde esta Rías mientras que los policías comienzan a disparar desmesuradamente hasta acabárseles las balas pero Reynare aún sigue en pie sin dar inicios de que el daño recibido haya surtido efecto, incluso se toca una de las heridas para saborear su sangre de forma perversa

— _¡No se muere! ¡Aun con todos los disparos que recibió! ¡No sé qué pasa, pero algo debe de estar mal!_ — Exclama Issei muy confundido sobre Reynare

— _Cómo es posible esto ¿Acaso Reynare ya no es humana? _— Pensó Rías muy confundida

— _Rías… Yo he obtenido grandes poderes.. ¡De la máscara de piedra y de la sangre de tu padre! _— Exclama Reynare muy orgullosa y da un salto acrobático para guindarse en uno de los candelabros — _¡WHRRRYYY!_ — Gruñe de forma agresiva mientras agarra a uno de los policías para drenarle la sangre hasta dejarlo en una forma muy desnutrida como mórbida

— _¿Ella se alimenta de la sangre humana? ¿¡En que te has convertido Reynare!? _— Se pregunta Rías a si misma sin entender del todo bien sobre lo que es Reynare mientras que esta tras terminar de drenarle toda la sangre tira al policía al grupo con una gran fuerza que mutila de forma muy sangrienta a todo el grupo esparciendo varias extremidades en varios lados y entre todas esas extremidades una le da de lleno a Issei dislocándole el brazo

— _¡AAARRHHH!_ — Grita Issei muy adolorido tras el daño sufrido y comienza a revolcarse al piso

— _Mi cabeza me está dando vueltas. El cuchillo, la muerte de papá, la sangre, Reynare y esa mascara de piedra, esas habilidades sobrehumanas. Ya Reynare no es humana de eso estoy segura_ — Pensó Rías mientras intenta discernir todo lo que está pasando y se da la vuelta para ver a su padre, vuelve a mirar a Reynare pero esta vez con un sentimiento de valentía y convicción

— _¡Deténgase señorita! ¡No tiene oportunidad contra ella! Es la primera vez que veo a una monstruo como ella. Mas con los poderes que tiene_ — Exclama Issei muy preocupado como adolorido

— _Lose… Para ser sincera aun no logro entender bien todo lo que está pasando. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que Reynare ya no pertenece a este mundo. ¡En nombre de la diosa Atenea! ¡Yo Rías Gremory de Pez Dorado te mandare devuelta al mundo en donde perteneces!_ — Responde Rías con mucha determinación mientras señala a Reynare con una rosa roja sacada de la nada

— _Es verdad… Como pude ser tan tonto para olvidarlo. ¡Sé que usted señorita Rías tiene unas habilidades extraordinarias! ¡Tengo fe de que usted detendrá a esa monstruo como pueda!_ — Comenta Issei con mucha confianza y fe hacia Rías

— _¿Habilidades extraordinarias? Entonces tú también tienes poderes latentes, entonces esto hará las cosas más interesantes _— Comenta Reynare muy interesada

Misteriosamente el policía a lo que Reynare le dreno la sangre dejándolo desnutrido se levanta como si de un zombi se tratase y se dirige a Issei

— _Tengo sed mucha sed _— Dijo de forma aterradora el policía desnutrido y pone su mano en el rostro de Issei drenándole sangre — _¡Me tomare toda tu sangre! _— Grita con mucha locura mientras que Rías de un golpe le arranca la cabeza mandándolo a volar

— _Aun cuando es un monstruo pude sacarle la cabeza de un solo golpe. Puede que no tenga problema alguno contra Reynare_ — Comenta Rías un tanto pensativa tras salvarle la vida a Issei

Reynare se lanza a atacar a Rías pero esta le propina un poderoso golpe directo al estómago que la lanza a varios metros de distancia dejándola muy atónita

— _Si te preguntas porque tengo esta fuerza es que durante estos años he pasado por un duro entrenamiento. Y a diferencia de ti, lo que tengo ahora es fruto de habérmelo ganado por mis propios méritos. Por lo que te advierto a ti Reynare Brando que ríndete ahora no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí_ — Responde Rías muy firme

— _Maldita sea ¿Cómo es posible que tenga ese tipo de fuerza? Tengo que derrotarla de alguna forma posible_ — Pensó Reynare muy molesta mientras se escabulle dentro de rincones oscuros para esconderse

— _Esa demonio se está escondiéndose en medio de la oscuridad. Pero que táctica tan cobarde_ — Comenta Issei de forma indignada y asqueado

— _Descuida es de esperarse, después del golpe que le di sería normal que huyera, pero tampoco permitiré que se salga con la suya después de todo lo que ha hecho_ — Dijo Rías con severa calma y seriedad

Rías se adentra a los pasillos en busca de Reynare, mientras revisa de forma precavida los alrededores se arma de 2 rosas en ambas manos y al poco tiempo ve por debajo entre una de las persianas unas piernas femeninas

— _Ya te vi, no eres muy buena para el escondite_ — Pensó Rías muy segura mientras camina hacia la persiana — _¿Pero qué?_ — al abrir se sorprende al ver a una de las criadas con el cuerpo horriblemente desnutrido

— _¡Quiero beber tu sangre!_ — Responde muy agresiva la criada desnutrida mientras extiende sus brazos como si fuera un zombi, a lo que Rías sin pensarlo 2 veces lanza las rosas para derribarla y de forma sorpresiva Reynare aparece por detrás agarrando a Rías por el cuello levantándola con mucha fuerza y drenándole la sangre en el acto

— _En serio que eres una completa tonta, muy tonta _— Insinúa Reynare muy prepotente expresando mucha superioridad mientras le drena la sangre a Rías

— _Eres una miserable tramposa, lo sabías. Lo que hiciste fue un truco sucio_ — Comenta Rías con mucho desagrado

— _Hahaha Lo que realmente que importa es la victoria, no importa el método que haga y gracias a estos poderes que tengo. Estoy por encima de lo un humano puede hacer _— Dijo Reynare muy burlona

— _Si así lo piensas, entonces 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego_ — Responde Rías mientras hace arder su cosmos a grandes cantidades

— _¡AAHHH! ¡MI MANO! ¡Maldita me quemaste mi mano!_ — Grita Reynare muy adolorida y furiosa mientras se aleja unos pasos de Rías mientras que esta inmediatamente da una rápida serie de golpes a velocidad Mach 3

— _Jamás te perdonare por todo lo que has hecho Reynare. Es hora que sufras tu merecido castigo maldita zorra_ — Dijo Rías con mucha furia mientras que con cada golpe que daba dejaba una gran marca en el cuerpo de Reynare hasta finalizar con un poderoso golpe de karate que la lanza brutalmente contra la pared dejándola en un muy mal estado — _Ya termino todo, al menos logre vengarte_ _papá _— Pensó muy satisfecha dando una sonrisa mientras va a donde está el herido Issei — _¿Estas bien Issei?_ — Pregunta un poco preocupada mientras atienda al chico de sombrero de copa

— _No del todo bien señorita, pero ¿De casualidad logro deshacerse de esa demonio?_ — Pregunta Issei muy preocupado

— _Diría que sí, aunque Reynare obtuvo unos extraños poderes con esa mascara de piedra, no era la gran cosa_ — Responde Rías de forma aliviada

— _Me alegra de oír eso…. ¡Cuidado!_ — Grita Issei muy alarmado al ver detrás de Rías a Reynare con una expresión de disgusto que la agarra del cuello por detrás y la levanta con mucha fuerza

— _Ese golpe me dolió mucho, así tratas a la gente ¿Eh hermanita?_ — Comenta Reynare muy molesta

— _¿P-Pero c-como e-es po-posible?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Rías muy impresionada ante la rápida recuperación de Reynare

— _Es impresionante que pueden hacer mis nuevos poderes hermanita. Ahora me recupero más rápido que una persona normal ¿No es genial la inmortalidad?_ — Responde Reynare muy confiada mientras clava sus pálidos dedos en el cuello de Rías drenándole la sangre

— _La señorita Rías está en problemas, debo ayudarla de alguna forma _— Pensó Issei muy alarmado y comienza a mirar los alrededores, ve una vela encendida cerca de unas cortinas más una armadura de caballero medieval cargando una lanza por lo que inmediatamente corre hacia allí sin pensarlo 2 veces, agarra la lanza luego saca las cortinas para enrollarlas en la lanza y finalmente usa la vela para prender fuego a la punta de la lanza

— _Es tu fin hermanita. Saluda a papá desde el otro mundo_ — Dijo Reynare de forma perversa y burlona hasta que — _**¡AAAHHH!**_ — Issei clava la lanza en llamas hacia su espalda haciendo que suelte a Rías mientras es bañada por el fuego, muy molesta se quita la lanza más la chaqueta esparciendo el fuego por la mayor parte de la sala principal provocando un incendio y da un fuerte golpe a Issei mandándolo fuera de la mansión chocando de espalda con el borde de una fuente — _Tu miserable, ahora morirás por tu insolencia _— Comenta muy enojada caminando hacia donde esta Issei hasta ser detenida por una especie de látigo de material botánico

— _Esto es entre tú y yo Reynare, no lo metas a él en esto_ — Dijo Rías muy seria y un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre mientras sujeta a Reynare con el extrañó látigo

— _¿Aun quieres seguir? Soy invencible recuerdas? Por lo que tus intentos de ataque no servirán conmigo_ — Contesta Reynare un poco calmada

— _No me importa, buscaré la forma de como derrotarte a como dé lugar_ — Responde Rías muy decidida mientras alza el látigo lanzando a Reynare hacia las llamas para quemarla de una vez, pero esta no se deja intimidar y salta fuertemente hacia el segundo piso teniendo parte de la ropa más la piel quemada

— _Crees que me dejaré engañar tan fácil. Yo llevó las de ganar mientras tú de seguro tienes dificultades por haber tomado parte de tu sangre. Acéptalo Rías Gremory tu perdiste_ — Insinúa Reynare muy confiada mientras ve que Rías usa el látigo que lleva en la mano y la alza hacia las llamas para extender más el incendio cubriendo toda la sala juntó a varios muebles y decorados — _¿Acaso planeas quemar la mansión para que muera? Que parte de que soy invencible no entiendes hermanita?_ — Interroga y ve que Rías hace un poderoso salto que la lleva hasta la azotea de la mansión, pero esta clava sus tacones en la pared y camina hacia la azotea — _Es inútil, inútil, inútil, ¡INÚTIL QUE ME GANES! _— Exclama con mucha locura hasta llegar donde esta Rías estando frente a frente

— _(Justo como lo quería) __**¡Rosas Demoniacas!**_ — Pensó Rías mientras lanza una serie de rosas rojas hacia Reynare y varias de ellas de clavan en varias parte del cuerpo

— _¿Intentas matarme con lanzarme rosas? Pero que ataque más patético al igual que tu_ — Dijo Reynare decepcionada mientras se quita varias rosas rojas pero de repente siente como si tuviera problemas para moverse, ver y oír — _¿Pero que me está pasando? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo débil?_ — Se pregunta a si misma muy confundida

— _¿Sorprendida? Mis Rosas Demoniacas expiran un potente veneno que podría matar a cualquiera quién llega a olfatearlas o tocarlas, pero también tiene el efecto de debilitar los 5 sentidos que son la vista, el olfato, el tacto, el oído y el habla y parece que este efecto está funcionando a las mil maravillas _— Explica Rías detalladamente

— _No creas que ganaste. Aun soy inmortal por lo que no me puedes matar_ — Dijo Reynare muy molesta

— _Tal vez seas inmortal. Pero dime ¿De qué sirve ser inmortal si no puedes, ver, oír, moverte, hablar u oler? Sería un destino peor que la muerte_ — Insinúa Rías de forma reflexiva

— _No, no me dejare perder por unas simples rosas_ — Dijo Reynare mientras corre hacia donde esta Rías y está a velocidad hipersónica da alrededor de 1000 golpes sin que los notara mientras es lanzada a un cúmulo de tejas teniendo el cuerpo en muy mal estado y aparecer perdió la consciencia

— _Se acabó Reynare yo gane y es hora que te extermine de una vez_ — Dijo Rías muy decidida mientras camina paso a paso por donde esta Reynare Brando

— _Eso nunca_ — Reynare se lanza de forma salvaje intentando hacer un ataque desesperado pero Rías contraataque con un fuerte golpe de gancho con su puño derecho pero Reynare en ese momento clava sus dedos en el brazo de Rías para agarrarla y tirarla estilo lucha libre hacía la chimenea de la mansión que dado al incendio el fuego se ha intensificado a gran escala, pero esta antes de caer logra agarrar con su mano izquierda pero llega Reynare a pisarle la mano

— _**Es hora que mueras, mueras, mueras, mueras mueras mueras mueras ¡MUERAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**_ — Grita Reynare con total locuras mientras da múltiples pisadas a la joven doncella de Pez Dorado hasta que soltarse y caer directo hacía

Todo parecía indicar el fin de la recién doncella plateada Rías Gremory que mientras cae ve pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos recordando su tierna infancia antes de que Reynare llegara a su vida y más su infernal entrenamiento para convertirse en doncella plateada de Pez Dorado. Pero al momento siguiente comienza a actuar, con su puño izquierdo golpea la pared para pegarse y con la otra mano hace su

— _**¡Látigo de Rosas!**_ — Exclama Rías concentrando su cosmos energía en su mano derecha creando un látigo de hierba cubierta de rosas en el mango y la demás parte de espinas que la alza hacia arriba de la chimenea agarrando a Reynare por el cuello

— _¿¡Pero que!? _— Exclama Reynare sorprendida mientras de la chimenea sale Rías

**¡POW! **

Da una fuerte patada que manda directo a Reynare a la chimenea que aun estando en el aire comienza a rematar con

— _**¡Rosas Demoniacas!**_ — Rías lanza sus mortíferas rosas rojas hacía Reynare clavándose en todo su cuerpo evitando que está se mueva mientras cae hacía las llamas

— _¡WHRRYYYYYY!_ — Grita Reynare mientras es consumida por las llamas que a los pocos segundos queda reducida a cenizas siendo el fin y dando por absoluta ganadora a Rías

— _Por fin. Todo término, ahora podrás descansar en paz papá_ — Comenta Rías muy calmada y reflexiva mientras ve por debajo de la chimenea para asegurarse que Reynare haya sido exterminada, baja hacía dónde está el lastimado Issei

— _¿Qué ocurrió señorita Rías? ¿Qué pasó con esa demonio?_ — Pregunta Issei muy serio mientras se sujeta su dislocado brazo izquierdo

— _Gané Issei, Reynare fue enviada al infierno de dónde pertenece_ — Responde Rías dando un pulgar arriba en señal de victoria

A unos minutos llegan los bomberos a apagar el incendio en donde tanto Rías como Issei fueron atendido y dado a las heridas en especial Rías por la pérdida de sangre e Issei por el daño fueron llevados al hospital, en su estadía la policía interrogan a Rías con respecto al incidente ocurrido en dónde Lord Gremory falleció juntó a varios policías a lo qué Rías respondió que todo fue obra de Reynare que se las ingenió para asesinar a su padre y a los policías más en incendiar la mansión pero qué murió quemaba viva. La policía hizo total caso a la declaración debido a la orden de arresto para Reynare y la mayoría de evidencia qué dejaron en claro sus verdaderas intenciones

En la habitación donde yace Rías recostada teniendo varias vendas, lee tranquilamente una historieta titulada Las Bizarras Aventuras de los Jojos llega el joven Issei igualmente vendado en especial su brazo izquierdo que mira preocupado a Rías

— _¿Se encuentra bien señorita Rías? _— Pregunta Issei

— _Eh... Estoy bien. Ya he pasado por cosas peores_ — Responde Rías muy relajada

— _Lamento mucho la pérdida de su amado padre. Esperó que se recupere pronto señorita y que pueda poner en orden su vida_ — Comenta Issei muy reflexivo

Rías cierra de golpe la historieta y ve hacia el horizonte de forma reflexiva para luego dar una calmada sonrisa

— _No te preocupes soy una Doncella de Plata más soy heredera de una gran fortuna por lo que me las ingeniare. Y como Reynare no está puedo estar tranquila por mucho tiempo_ — Responde Rías muy segura de sí misma haciendo una vistosa pose pensativa

En la mansión de los Gremory en la entrada principal está bloqueada por una cinta amarilla que tiene escrito. Prohibido el paso solo personal autorizado, dentro de la mansión se encuentra el sujeto chino de baja estatura buscando en los alrededores hasta llegar a encontrar entre los escombros la máscara de piedra

— _Por fin la encontré_ — Comenta el sujeto chino muy gustoso mientras agarra la máscara de piedra entre sus manos

**¡CRASH! **

Pero sorpresivamente entre los escombros sale una mano femenina agarrando el brazo del sujeto y comienza a drenarle la sangre hasta dejarlo cómo una momia

— _Whryy..._ — Suspira... Reynare? desde las sombras con sus ojos brillando en rojo acompañadas de una sonrisa macabra

Perece que esto apenas está por comenzar

Fin del Capítulo

**Datos de Técnicas**

**Rosas Demoniacas: Ataque especial de Rías aprendido de su maestro Afrodita durante su entrenamiento que consiste en lanzar rosas rojas de un potente veneno que como habilidad especial tiene la capacidad de atrofiar los 5 principales sentidos que son el hablar, el tacto, el oído, la vista y el gusto siendo en si una técnica sumamente letal **

**Látigo de Rosas: Técnica especial inventada por Rías que consiste en materializar una especie de látigo formado de rosas y espinas que puede ser usada como un arma de ataque cuyas espinas contiene a menor escala la potencia de las Rosas Demoniacas en cuanto a veneno se refiere, también puede ser usada de forma defensiva como también para fines más prácticos siendo una técnica muy versátil en su uso **

**Rosas Rojas: Ataque casual de Rías en donde lanza rosas que dependiendo del nivel de cosmos que fueron hechas su potencia puede variar, no son tan poderosas como las Rosas Demoniacas pero igualmente son venenosas sin el efecto de atrofiar los 5 sentidos **

**Aviso Especial**

**Para los siguientes capítulos de este fic y posiblemente para otros se finalizaran los capítulos con una entrevista o un Tag a varios usuarios de esta página ya sean usuarios escritores o nuevos ingresados que están interesados en escribir y hacerse conocer hasta se podría aprender de otros usuarios consejos de cómo hacer buenos fics y conocer otras historia**

**Para los que estén interesados en que les haga una entrevista pueden mandarme un PM (Mensaje Privado) En donde se harán una serie de preguntas con respecto a este fic mas de detalles y consejos y otras cosas más. Por si se les hace más fácil pueden ir a mi Facebook que es Roy Rafael Rivero Ramírez (Mi nombre real para que lo sepan) Que estoy muy activo por lo que igualmente se podrá hacer con tranquilidad la entrevista para el siguiente capítulo. Eso si en caso de ser muchas solo se tomaran como máximo 2 entrevistas por capitulo por lo que pido comprensión en caso de que la entrevista de algún usuario no se haya hecho publico **

**P.D: Para los crean o les parece que la actitud de Reynare en el capítulo más su expresión de Whry les parezca muy rara. Solo diré que lo extraje directamente del personaje Dio Brando de JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure como también de varios personajes, por lo que será también un detalle que será usado de forma constante en el fic, por lo que no se extrañe que en capítulos más adelante se muestren personajes con formas de expresarse muy extravagante o estrafalarias **

**Si se pregunta del porque Rías no uso su armadura aun después de dejar claro que es Doncella de Pez Dorado era para equilibrar las cosas sin que la pelea se vea favorecida por alguien siendo la primera de Rías como doncella y de Reynare mostrando sus nuevos poderes que si creen que lo mostrado es algo no se imaginaran lo que se viene en adelante (Claro si conocen de JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure mas de cierto detalle que cualquier buen conocedor de Saint Seiya obviara) **

**Nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo titulado: Ambición **


	4. Aviso de Ultimo momento

Aviso:

Debido a que por lo general tiendo a tardarme mucho en actualizar mis fics ya sea por falta de tiempo o falta de interes creativo, decidido plantear esta cuestión y se trata en ver si es mejor hacer los capitulos mas cortos para actualizaciones mas seguidas y esto va en general para mis fics ya escritos de antemano, y se que parte de mi audiencia esta muy ancioso por un nuevo capitulo de algunas de mis obras. Pero por un lado puede que esto tenga su lado malo en algunos aspectos

¿Que deciden?

Opcion A: Capitulos mas cortos de alrededor de 5.000 Palabras como maximo, para actualizaciones mas seguidas, aunque tenga que por cuestiones de trama fragmentar los capitulos en caso que estos se expandan

Opcion B: Capitulos mas largos de alrededor de 10,000 Palabras o mas, pero pueden que las actualizaciones sean mas lentas, pero la ventaja sea que los capitulos esten lo suficientemente extensos para no dejar cabos sueltos

Los votos terminaran para el 5 de Septiembre, la opcion que tenga mas votos para ese momento sera la ganadora


End file.
